Within Darkness, The Sun Shines
by Teriyaki Flavored
Summary: Sakura starts her life from scratch after an ugly past she tried to run away from.The Akatsuki hunts her down and punishs her for leaving the organization in her past by taking away her son. With her past haunting her, Konoha and Suna at war, Itachi knowing the truth about her son, and Madara molding him into a monster.Will she fulfill her promise to her son or fail?
1. Wonderful Fcking Day

This would count as not an actual chapter, but it's telling you how this has all came into play for the future.

Disclaimer: I own nothing… Sadly.

····························································································

The pinkette laid in thought above the soft material mattress. Wanting to continue to bask and indulge in the moment, to let this moment pass as slowly as molasses but she knew that was impossible. She turned her head to look at the guest beside her.

He was focused on her eyes, not letting even a glint go unnoticed, examining and at the same time yet, being fascinated with the results. His muscular chest exposed as she traced her fingers over his toned abs, but their eyes ceasing to unlock from each other's invisible yet invincible bond. His eyes a charcoal black color versus her bright green eyes that held a passionate burning silvery flame whenever he was around.

He was a perfect god to her, from his long hair which was usually tied professionally behind him down and about. Hers no better as her pink long bed hair experiencing a rock star resemblance. She couldn't help but feel their faces becoming closer once again, he ran his fingers through the hair on the back of her head, pulling her head closer to his as their lips met at first softly till' they were both fighting for dominance. The pink haired beauty had let him in, letting his tongue explore the depths of her mouth, both wrestled until she pulled back, catching a breather of air.

The raven haired man smirked at her as she rolled her eyes but a wide smiled plastered to her face. The pinkette attempted to sit up in the oversized bed but was met with a certain man's head leaning on her shoulder, his lips against her ear as he whispered.

"I want you." He whispered seductively in her ear, making shivers down her spine as he traced his tongue down from her cheek to her neck. The female released a heated moan as he did so. The woman though ignored the temptation of taking him right there, right now… Again. She pulled away from the raven haired man as he lifted a perfect eyebrow at her. She smiled innocently at him as he kissed her on the forehead as he always did; his personal way of saying ' I love you' and threw the comforter up, showing all his naked glory as he sat up and walked out the room. Earning a whistle from the observer in the back.

The raven haired man headed towards the washroom but stopped momentarily to eye the woman getting out of his bed, shielding herself modestly with the covers as if he never saw an inch of her perfectly shaped body.

Oh he's seen enough to write poetry about it if he wanted to.

He walked into the washroom, no need to take anything off, simply went and showered. He was soon accompanied by a certain pinkette who hugged him from behind, pressing not just her body, but soul all but within into one with him, he knew as well as she did the problem.

Steamy hot water cascade down on the couple as they cleansed themselves from the last night's events as they did everyday together but this time, in silence. Not wanting to disturb or interrupt this moment.

After they were dressed and sitting on the foot of the bed, the silence began to grade at her nerves.

"Itachi." Sakura softly said to the raven haired man, not looking down from the ceiling replied back.

"I know…"

"But."

"I know."

The tears were welling up in her eyes, fighting them back she chanted to herself _'don't cry, don't cry' _She turn to look him in his eyes.

"I-I'm sorry."

"You shouldn't apologize, we knew this from the start and now, it is no reason to avoid it now." He was now looking her in the eye, his showing no emotion or expression but hers held nothing but emotions swirling to find the appropriate one for this moment.

Her legs had developed a mind of their own, she stood up, wanting to run, run as far as her legs would carry her but she would soon fall, for her heart felt heavy and wanted to stay here, with him, forever. Just the two of them, isolated from the world, Sakura was willing to give it all up for him but she knew he wouldn't allow it.

She turned towards him and dropped to her knees, folding her arms over his lap she rested her head onto them, covering her face in thought. He smelled of spice, the smell she has come to love from him.

"Sakura, look at me, now." He commanded her in a cold icy voice.

She looked up at him, a stubborn tear making its way down her face, leaving a trail of residue behind.

"You knew your fate, which is now here, following your duty, there is no option now to turn back, and you must go through with it and never look back. Never ever regret the past but never dwell on what is gone. "He balanced her chin with his index and middle finger so she would look him straight in the eye as he told her.

From that on, he leaned down and kissed her softly on the lips then the forehead, calming her nerves and slowing her rapid heartbeat for the moment.

····························································································

The air whipped the pinkette's hair in different directions. The female moved so gracefully, it would've put a ballerina in tears. She rushed with all her might, hauling ass through the trees beneath her feet. There was a clearing in the distance. She could feel his heavy chalkra signature as she approached the clearing. She pounced down into the semi-circle of clear land. Landing on her feet onto the dry dusty land stood before a lone figure.

It wore a black cloak with red clouds adorn the robe. His long slick hair pulled back into a ponytail but strands blew in the wind. His eyes dead, gone of any trace of emotion, only in its wake a dead dull charcoal. His stress lines became deeper over time.

It somewhat hurt Sakura to see him in this state, she wanted to hold and assure him that everything was alright and she would be there to help him like she promised once upon a time.

"Itachi, long time no see." Sakura smirked at him as he gave a simple 'hm'.

"I see you haven't changed in the least. Well, I have news from Lady Tsunade."

"Hn." Sakura suppressed the urge to slump her shoulders. She took a scroll out of her inventory pack and walked closer to him. She could feel him become in defense mode; the air tensed around them. She didn't let that distraught her though and handed the scroll out to his pale hand. He accepted it.

Itachi who was still in defense, turned around before turning into a flock of ravens.

"Itachi wait," Sakura requested before taking a moment to collect the right words. "… Thank you."

That was the straw that broke the camel's back. Anger boiled in his blood as he looked down slightly.

"What is there thank you for, hn? "

"For understanding my situa-"Sakura was cut off before she could reply.

"Situation? Sakura it wasn't a situation, it was a choice. A choice you poorly made. Then again, I take that back, you did the correct decision of leaving for Sasuke."

"W-What? What do you mean I made the 'correct choice' of leaving you for Sasuke? I thought you lo-"Sakura was genuinely confused and hurt.

"You thought. I would never so much as sully myself with a concubine as you. Quite pitiful if you ask me to lower my standards only to taint myself with your vial presence." Itachi was shocked beyond how he sounded like his damn father.

Sakura was stunned beyond words. Itachi had called her a fancy word for slut. She didn't feel pain or hurt, but she did feel tremendously a blow to her self-esteem she tried to vigorously to build up over time only to be knocked down a few yards.

She wanted to get angry, she wanted to tell him off and set him straight, she wanted to take a blow at his face like he did with her heart. But she couldn't. She couldn't bring herself to do it. The look in his eyes made not just her but time froze over. A stubborn tear that wasn't even notice slipped from her emerald eyes. Itachi descended into a flock of ravens, leaving a pinkette to sort through her thoughts and pull-no- haul herself together.

Sakura was a strong woman, a steel heart indeed but this man, this 1 insignificant man can make her with one glance so weak in the knees, it angered her how weak she always was. Every time he was around, her heart fluttered and butterflies hatched in her stomach. Her face was already as pink or red as her hair when he got close and with one glance, she'd say yes to anything to please him and looking back on it now, she didn't feel silly, she felt downright stupid.

Clutching her stomach, she fell to her knees in fear she was gonna vomit from the knots that twisted in her stomach.

····························································································

6 Years Later

Sakura examined the medical report, handing it to a nurse who rushed off to do much needed paper work. She glanced at her wrist watch and clocked out for the night. She hung her lab coat on the peg and turned off the lights.

Walking through hallways of the hospital, Sakura reached a red painted wooden door with paint smothered handprints on the glass and 'Day care' wrote in a child-like penmanship across it in marker and crayon. The Day care center was a place made for patient's, doctor's and nurses' children to go when their legal guardian was occupied for the time being. She met eyes with the head staff of the center, Ms. Tuona.

Ms. Tuona was a elderly lady with years of experience in the childcare field. She can handle anything thrown at her and frankly a damn good babysitter Sakura trusts the most.

"Sensei." The elderly woman acknowledged.

"Good evening Ms. Tuona. I'm here for Kai."

"Ah, yes. Here's playing with the blocks right about now. "

Sakura thanked her and bowed before jogging over to the child.

Kai had long black hair that trailed down his back in a low ponytail that Sakura wouldn't dare try and cut. His black charcoal eyes focused on his masterpiece, precisely putting everything in place and not leaving one block un organized and out of place. His steady hands working with speed but grace. Sakura took a step closer, breaking him out his trance.

"Kai, c'mon." Sakura gestured for him to come. He smiled, running from the perfectly made Hokage tower, from catching up with her; he waved at his friends and bowed to Ms. Tuona before catching up with his mother once more.

After passing through the double doors of the Hospital, a fuming Sasuke leaned against a tree with an irritated look on his face as he eyed emerald gems.

"We have to talk." Was all he said. Sakura nodded, knowing this might be urgent she gestured for Kai to stay in the lobby; the child did as told to and went back into the double doors without questioning his mother or intimidating father.

"What is it?" Sakura was now serious with an attentive expression hardening her face.

"The Akatsuki is here and the fish man wants you. He's won't leave peacefully till' he has a word with you and I'm not leaving you alone with him without me." He crossed his arms over his chest.

"Where is he now?"

"At the gates." He retorted back.

"I'll be fine, Sasuke. If I can surpass the Hokage, I can manage fish man. If I need help, you'll know." She smiled confidently as always, it always made him mad how she was always so cheerful especially in serious situation. For once can happiness be sucked out of her for 5 minutes?

Sakura in a heartbeat was gone like the wind, jumping front tree tops to tree tops. Amongst passing ANBUS securing the areas, she reached the gate where a crowd of masked ANBUS were surrounding the Kisame who stood nonchalantly like life was milk and honey for him. Samehada on his shoulder, throbbing with the urge to suck chakra from the nearest host. Sakura order the captain of the ANBUS to give them privacy and stay as far from hearing range as they can. Obeying the Hokage's practically daughter's orders; they all as quick as they came, were gone.

"So nice of you to pay me a visit in 6 years, Kisame, what brings you here now?" Sakura didn't bat an eye at the smiling fish that suddenly went serious and the air tensed around them.

"Pein wants you to come and serve the Akatsuki as a medic for the wounded. " Kisame informed her. "It's not really your choice though, it's either saying yes and come peacefully or we have our ways, Sakura."

Sakura visibly cringed at the words. As much as she ran and phased out her past completely and succeeded in doing so, she was going to have to be haunted by it once more. That was not an option worth choosing. And besides, she was happily married with a soon to be 7 year old son. She couldn't betray her only family.

"I-I can't Kisame." Sakura showed sad emotion in her eyes that somehow made even Kisame almost weak in the knees from his former friend, but nevertheless, he had orders to be as aggressive and hostile to her.

"That is not your decision. You have a limited amount of days from now. If not a legit answer, not only will I come but a few other familiar faces will take you by force if necessary. Be ready, Sakura." His voice was as pure cold as the driven snow. His eyes cutting through the night and put an invisible yet sharp ice sickle through her chest that throbbed and ached and as fast as he came, he was gone within a blink of an eye.

Sakura didn't know either to be relieved or now worried. Within coming back to her home, Kai was in the living room, reading a book; he looked up at his mother and smiled. His smile was so sweet and innocent, he was pure hearted, something that he finally didn't inherited from Sasuke.

"Mom, is everything alright, you look tense. Would you like something to drink to calm your nerves?" Sakura shook her head but smiled politely back to Kai as she plopped on the seat next to him.

"Where's your father?" Kai thought for a second before answering.

"I believe he's still out, after you left, he followed after, but I infer that he went and eavesdrop on your conversation." Kai said without looking up from the book.

"Thank Ka- what. How did you know I went to talk to someone?" Sakura narrowed her eyes at her nosy son who smiled innocently but bluntly said.

"I might be 6 but I'm not slow. I can hear very well." Was all he said before he closed his book and walked towards his bedroom. "Night, mom." Sakura smiled at her son. Something else he inherited from his father

Too nosy for his own good.

Amongst expecting Sasuke to be here any minute to interrogate her, Sakura sighed and sorted through her thoughts for a moment.

She haves to go to Suna in a few weeks to check up on Gaara's progress, Observe the Chuunin exams, and intervene in a council meeting. But soon she's gonna have to by force clear her whole schedule.

Sakura wasn't going to go down like that, she knew and fought better than that, but what of Kai? She knew the Akatsuki knew nothing of her family but what if they find out, what could she do after that? The questions buzzing through her mind cease to make her realize that Sasuke walked right into the door and was giving her an irritated look.

"What did he say?" The words snapping Sakura out her thoughts immediately.

"He asked of my assistance." Sakura told him partial of the whole truth.

"And you agreed?" His scowl only got worse.

"No, I didn't agree at all." Hoping he wouldn't ask further questions, she didn't want him to be apart of this any further than how he squeezed his way into. Still tracking down Itachi, Sasuke was at thirst for any information about an Akatsuki member, wither fish like or not, a lead is a lead that can not be ignored for anything in the world.

Amongst avoiding any more questions, Sakura was already undressed out of her armor and into her pajamas. A simple white gown did her justice for the night as she crawled into bed and threw the comforter over her head and buried herself deep into thought and sheets. Momentarily feeling Sasuke coming into bed and woven his arm around her waist, pulling her close to him possessively like every night.

···

A raven haired figure whose hair flapped widely in the breezed stared deep into the pinkette's emeralds eyes. His red eyes swirled and pierced her mind. Blood caked into his hair and smeared his stress stricken face. His cloths nearly bathed in the red liquid as he had nothing but bloodlust and malice.

Kai…

A fire burned behind the child as piles of corps stacked on top of each other release a smell of burning flesh to her nostrils, giving her the urge to gag. His hands clutching possessively a kunai with layers of blood, ripped flesh and clothing to his chest protectively. In a blink of an eye, too quick for Sakura to make out, he rushed at her with the kunai…

···

Sakura's eyes automatically fluttered open, showing the day break of morning, feeling the next person still lying in the bed next to her, she turned over to face already awoken eyes staring her in the eye, ignoring the urge to flinch, Sakura greeted him good morning and was followed by a 'hn'

Sakura let herself out of the king size canopy bed with black and navy blue drapes. Walking over to the bathroom, she splashed cold water on her face and stared into the mirror. Her eyes were still red and filled with sleep, her face flushed from the cold water as a pesky drop falls from her chin. With one more good look at herself Sakura freshen up and got ready for work.

···

Walking through the halls of the Hospital, Sakura examined a folder for a patient. Shizune right at her heels with a stack of folders she clutched to her chest. "S-Sakura, patient in Rm. 607 is in cardiac arrest! The guards don't know a thing to first what happen but they say he was foaming at the mouth and was grabbing his chest, he must've been poisoned." That stopped Sakura abruptly, turning around and running passed Shizune down the hall. What the hell could've happen? She was just there not even 30 minutes ago.

Reaching the room, she forced herself through the guards and slammed open the door. The smell of death was already being released from the corpse that still held a strong grip to his chest. Sakura inwardly cursed to herself as she went over to inspect the remains. His veins showing vividly through his wrist and around his neck to his face. His eyes rolled into the back of his head as his mouth hung open with foam leaking down his face. Sakura winced at the smell radiating off him. This must've been a fast dissolving poison that would kill the organs quickly and at the same time make them deteriorate at a fast pace.

Only one person could make such a potent poison that would be as controlled as this was…

Sasori.

Anger bubbled into her, how DARE they mess with her work. Especially someone of the Konoha Council. Taking one more glance at the body, Sakura waved for the waiting nurses to properly package the body to be sent to the freezer, the smell was getting to her as a migraine was in order now.

Whatever the Akatsuki had planned for her, they weren't bluffing about. Even if they have to drag her by her pink locks out of Konoha with her arms and legs hog tied and her mouth gagged. She wasn't going to set foot into the Akatsuki.

···

···

···

Thanks for reading. Sorry if I get my medical terms mixed up. if live with a nurse though and I do listen to some of the words she says but I missed a big detail, then forgive me. C:

Don't expect frequent updates, the ol' battle axe is making me apply for more summer jobs.


	2. Hate is Love in diguise

NOTE: Looks like I'm stuck alittle. You see, my usb was taken the same day I was done which was like weeks ago and we had no internet. i was all..

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" Then my friend came by and oh so nicely slapped me..

Such a good friend. So yea. I will NOT give up on this story. NEVER I TELL YOU. I have so many chapters done within the time I have been absent so you people who are looking forward to more chapters. I commend you on your wait. There is a lot that I am gonna be doing in this story and I don't have the energy to just.. stop.

I feel so dramatic, all I need is a water clashing rock background and I'd be all set... But yea. Any errors in this speech will not be fixed for a while.

And thanks again for reading this.

Virtual hugs and sloppy kisses

-Teriyaki

Epic A/N: Okay, let me say, I was worried about this story. I thought it would be flunkie but HAH, prove myself wrong.

That doesn't sound healthy.

But yea, thanks to everyone who took their precious time to read and be patient for the next chapter, you all are my inspiration and motivation. –Wink-…

You didn't read that… hopefully.

EVEN THOUGH I have 1 review which I am disappointed for, I saw a lovely amount of favorites and put on story alerts for this story, shows what I have… a weird overactive imagination.

JUST WARNING: In some chapters, you would feel the need to kick my teeth out for what I type and it's mandatory, so no dropie kickie me in the teethie,

There will be flash back chapters and when Sakura and Itachi meets –Spoiler yes, but obviously this wouldn't be a Ita X Saku without them meeting right?- they will not automatically fall in love and get beezay, there is time and healing for what the douchebag said.. That I happened to type. And in the first chapter, I wonder if you guys ever actually inferred to that Sakura's dream meant with Kai right? IF SO. Virtual cookies and sloppy kisses to you…

SO TOBI, TAKE IT AWAY.

"Teriyaki chan owns nothing but Tobi's heart!"

Oh you…~

**···**

I imagine one of the reasons people cling to their hates so stubbornly is because they sense, once hate is gone... they will be forced to deal with pain. -James Arthur Baldwin

**···**

Sakura took out a scroll, fusing her chakra with it, her clothing and medical equipment surge into thin air, leaving not one trace behind in its wake. Next she worked her way into another room. Reaching into a drawer, taking clothing of any kind her hands could grab, rushing to another scroll and binding it with it.

Chakra signatures made her heart skip a beat. It was strong familiar signatures. The lump in her throat was hard to choke out as she said their respected name.

"Akatsuki…" Sakura wasn't gonna let them destroy her home. She had to get away and she had to get Kai and Sasuke to safety, Kami knows who was in the incoming group. Sakura practically threw the scrolls in her pocket as she disintegrated into thin air, leaving litter of sakura petals in her wake.

Sakura appeared at the Hospital's Day Care Center. Horrified at the scene in front of her:

Every child in view had a thin chakra threads going through the jugular of the neck, woven even so much as 6 times around a child's neck, all connecting to a puppet that fought an elderly lady with a grey up do. Fighting with silver hair pins.

"Tuona san!" Sakura was up and ready, running to the scene, something stopped her in her tracks when she saw Tuona smile sideways at her.

"I might not be an S-Rank ninja, but I am pretty damn close to it." The elderly Ex- Ninja woman threw the puppet back, buying her time as she threw off her lab coat she almost never left without. Headbands from almost every village on from her bicep to wrist all scratched lined out except Konoha. "I never thought I'd have to deal with this anymore." The elderly lady finished it by doing a hand sign. Tuona's eyes turned gold as she took the hair pin, charging towards the puppet in perfect stance she gracefully threw the hair pin towards the puppet, cutting through his chakra strings as the other one began to detonate in the puppet's chest. Without much time to respond, the wooden puppet exploded, leaving no remains behind as the old woman stood, admiring her work.

Sakura wasted no time to get down to the point. "Where's Kai?"

"Okaa san!" Kai ran from behind a hidden door to the teacher's lounge. Sakura let a sigh of relief slip her lips as she hugged Kai tightly.

Tuona smiled sweetly at the duo. Sakura thanked her repeatedly until the elderly woman signaled her to stop. "It's fine, Sensei. I'm just glad I was able to save at least one." Sadness and regret washed over her face and as fast as it came, it was gone. Tuona looked up at Kai with stern eyes. "Take care of your mother, Uchiha san. I won't always be there to help you. You must help yourself and the ones who matter the most in your life. Now go you too. I have a mess to clean." With that the old battle axe smiled.

Sakura bowed respectively, as did Kai to show no disrespect, exiting out. They retreated into the halls where Sakura's once well hidden expression begins to rear its ugly complexion.

"Kai, I have something important to discuss with you. Do not take any of this information lightly in the least." Kai turning from his usual cheery side to his serious attentive side he only used with his father in his presence, his whole demeanor changing dramatically.

"Something's come up that is very urgent. I need you just in case we leave Konoha- our home- you will not refer to me as your Okaa san anymore, do you understand?" She gave a serious stern face that gave no room for arguments or objections. He nodded even though he genuinely didn't understand. With no doubt she continued on.

"You shall call me Sensei, for now own and I will address you as Haruno san or Kai san, understood?" He nodded, implanting all this information in his mind to not forget.

They speed walked out the Hospital, Sakura before taking another step out into the clear sky, she felt no chakra signatures in ridiculous amounts any more, like it vanish without a trace, skeptical but relieved she felt her stomach grumble and turned to the child besides her.

"Anyone up for Ichiraku Ramen, eh?" Sakura suggested to Kai's delight.

**···**

Tuona stood there, still with a smile on her face. Blood began to seep through her lips before heading towards her chin. Standing deathly still, her legs gave out from under her and she collapsed onto the ground, blood pooling around her as that smile still grazed her face.

Emerging from the shadows a puppeteer with a mop of red hair and dull emotionless eyes leaned over towards the elderly corpse, caressing her cheek.

"You've done well for me. Your journey is almost over." With that he slowly slid his index and thumb, down her face, closing her deathly still eyes and pinching her smile down to a blank expression of nothingness.

**···**

Sakura was finishing up her second bowl of noodles, a paint brush in her hand and a thin white strip of paper. With the brush balanced between her fingers, she lightly and delicately paints onto the sheet.

Kai was slurping the last of his 3rd bowl of noodles before eyeing a cart with different assortment of flowers amongst others. He jumped out his seat and announced his departure before running off to the cart to find something suitable to his taste.

Momentarily after Kai left. Sakura stopped painting on the sheet of paper for a second. Eyeing her handiwork she sighed deeply. She never wanted to be doing something like this again. She wanted to live life with her husband and their beautiful child. Not stalling all the time in the world to get away from the Akatsuki and their proposition to take her with them, what was so special about her? Why couldn't they kidnap Shizune or Ino Pig?

Sakura felt disappointed and shocked at herself for being so selfish, she just wish they would leave her alone.

"Child, you shouldn't be stressing so much as you are, such a beautiful face you behold." The familiar voice of Tuona san from behind her but she was too angry to play charades.

"You know, when that council member was poisoned. I thought for a second, Tuona. ' A poison with graceful control to leave no trace of evidence except the visible veins of the skin but dissolve within the blood stream, thus coursing it' self-undetected past white blood cells to the heart, stopping the main control then at the same time, shut off all other organs at the same time and make it deteriorate into nothing. 'Is such a potent perfection that only one person could make and only 2 people know about, then again... I did learn from the best. Sasori. "Sakura didn't need to turn to see the puppeteer seething with rage but gratefully astonished by her observation and proud of her strategy and problem solving skills, he taught her well indeed.

"Hm, such a keen eye for detail as always, Sakura san, nevertheless you have approximately 3 more days."

Tuona turned around and right when she did, a kunai pierced the puppet's body as she fell to the ground, her skin deteriorated instantly from the contact of death.

Your journey is now over…

Sakura was so angry she could just spit- as much as that is un-lady like and disgusting, it was true. She could feel the tears of frustration and fear for her child her pool into her eyes. For Kai she wanted nothing more but for him to have a normal childhood, sure he was going to be a ninja and his life was gonna be nothing short of hectic but at least make his best years count for him.

**···**

Kai stood at the wooden cart filled with assortments and decorations of flowers of all kind. But he has only 1 eye for a specific flower.

"Found what you're looking for, Uchiha san?" The elderly man with a straw hat smiled at the child. With his hands on his chin in thought, Kai slowly shook his head.

He was looking for a hybrid flower. A white rose with pink tips, a perfect combination indeed. "Sir, do you have any white roses with pink tips, I know they're in season but they do not seem to be in display." The elderly man's eyes twinkled at the description of the rare beauty flower.

"Of course, of course, and only one bouquet of them to be exact!" Kai smiled at the man as he took a bouquet of beautiful white roses with bright bold pink tips out of the fridge of his cart and handed them to the Uchiha. Taking out his wallet, the man put his hand up in protest.

"No need, such a keen eye for a youth like yourself should be rewarded for good taste." A smirk crossed over the elderly man's face as he winked at Kai and Kai smirked back devilishly at him. Oh they knew what each other meant but that wasn't the case of where those flowers were going to.

Kai bowed respectively and ran back to the ramen stand before his mother got worried of his absence.

Sakura had her head down with her arm supporting it but cupped over her eyes with a small pool under them of what he saw were tears.

"Okaa san?" Kai hesitated at first, thinking of what could be her reaction. She looked up at him, her eyes red around the rim but glossy and pink with still stubborn tears making their way down her beautiful face.

Putting the flowers up to her face, she looked at them and gave a light sniff of their heavenly scent. "Oh Kai." Her voice cracked as she enveloped him in an embrace. She sniffled and gave muffled sobs into his neck as she ran her fingers through his long hair. Kai was shocked and confused but did embrace his mother back and soothed her, rubbing her back.

**···**

"NARUTO! HOW COME YOU DIDN'T FINISH YOUR PAPER WORK?" A seething brown eyed busty blond stared at a blond haired grown man curled up in his seat with his hands up in his face for protection by any means. Eyeing him from across the table, anger flooded to the maximum again as she smashed her fist down on the table, turning into nothing but dust to the blonde's dismay as he lost all means of color of his figure, even his clothing turned a clean white as he gulped and prayed to Kamis, Jashin or anyone who would save him from her burning wrath of hell.

"GAH, SHIZUNE!" The blonde's face was red and was on the prowl for her kill. A brown haired woman was already behind the blonde with a pig in her clutches.

"Yes Lady Tsunade?" The medic nin talked as if life was milk and honey for her and was nothing short of normal.

"Get my medicine. NOW." The medic was already at the filing cabinet, under S, she took out a well hidden bottle of expensive Sake, and a clay cup, pouring it and handing it to the blonde who immediately wind down followed by big but silent gulps of Sake from the actual bottle and ignoring the wimpy cup.

"Now Naruto, give me a reason why I shouldn't throw your ass out of this tower right about now?" Raising an eyebrow at the blond who inhumanly regained all color and didn't hesitate to answer with a 3 year old grin on his face.

"I was talking with the in laws last night; it's not easy talking to the Hyuga clan, asking for their heiress's hand in marriage you know, heh." Naruto answer confidently while scratching the back of his head.

"Naruto! Hokages and even wannabe Hokages DO THEIR PAPERWORK do like any sensible son-in-law would do and tell them to go to hell!"

"I'M NOT COLD HEARTED LIKE YOU THOUGH!" Naruto answered back, pointing his finger at the shocked blond who was now shaking with rage. How dare for one thing didn't do the paperwork for the council meeting and our monthly budget but call her a cold hearted bitch? That was the straw the broke the fucking camel's back.

He saw her take step forward, the floor beneath her cracking instantly with contact. He was about to get his death wish. Naruto reached into his pocket, tapping into his secret compartment labeled. 'If Tsunade every tries to kill you, use this and believe it will work!' Taking it and quickly put in the face of the blond who looked like she was going to charge at him like a demon from hell. Stopping her right in her tracks was a bottle of the expensive Sake on the planet. It was as well the best Sake in existence only 5 ever made and he has 1.

"How in the hell did you get that? " There were only 5 in existence, she had 1 years ago and remembered distinctly the old man saying there was no more for her to purchase but this ninny had one, how is that possible? The now smirking blonde who over the minutes grew a pair of brass balls.

"Let's just say I took a visit to Tea Country and met an old friend." In other words, Naruto knew about the Sake and bought all 4 for this particular scenario.

"Give it to me, now." She commanded him.

"Only on a few conditions," He was now smirking very painfully.

"1. No more harassment over paperwork,"

"2. I want a longer lunch break, a nap break, more breaks, even a bathroom break."

And "3. From right now to wherever I feel like coming back, I'm having my lunch break and you can enjoy this Sake."

No hesitation was needed after they shook on it and Tsunade if no one was around would've kissed that bottle no doubt. Naruto jumped out the window over Tsunade ordering people to put a new table in his new office.

A sigh of relief and triumph escaped from Naruto's lips as he made his way to favorite Ramen stand.

His long hair that reached almost to his knees swayed in the back of him freely. He was relieved from being under so much pressure with the death of the council member which all fingers at the moment point to Sakura.

He genuinely believes Sakura wouldn't do such a thing and they know it too, Konoha's been low on funds lately with the last budget reaching its limits and no more money could be distributed, how everyone in the council threw a hissy fit, and with Sakura a number one surgeon, with such a rank as she is, there wouldn't be no more funds to pay her if she were to surpass head of the Hospital, so with this coming up, not only would her license in Konoha be suspended but she would possibly be banish by court of Konoha which he thought would be horrible for his Sakura chan!

Upon approaching the noodle stand, he spied pink locks of hair; speak of the devil as he ran towards it in a rush.

"SAKURA CHA-" Sakura lifted her head, her pink eyes telling it all as well as the tear residue that coursed down her face, she sniffed and choked out a smile towards Naruto who began to boiling with rage at who could've hurt his precious Sakura chan.

Even if he did still have a childhood crush on her, she was like a sister to him in many ways and to see even one tear would tear shreds into his heart for his beloved Sakura.

"Who did it?" Was all Sakura needed to know, putting her hands up in protest to assure him.

"It's no one, Naruto. I'm just a little upset as is." Sakura smiled weakly at him, but he knew her too damn well it was as fake as Sai's.

"Who did it, who was it, what happen?" He wasn't going to let this go, wasn't he?

"Naruto, I'm fine. I promise." Sakura smiled more this time, which made Naruto slightly at ease. He sat down on the opposite of Sakura and orders the usual.

"So Sakura, looks like I don't need to say how is your day to know it must've been shitty." His attempt to lighten the mood did help slightly, it caused Sakura to giggle.

"What's up uncle Naruto or should I say Hokage." Kai poked his head from the side of Sakura to smile at his uncle who in respond ruffled his hair.

"Hey twerp, when will your mom give you a haircut already?" Naruto teased with the boy who would soon kill Naruto himself if he were to ever cut his glorious hair who was the prize of his possession. Seeing the boy turn pale made Naruto howl in laughter, and then feeling a sting of pain upon his head from Sakura who in reply cursed out loud.

"You have nowhere to talk with that long spikey bush you call hair that's falling to the floor." Naruto stop mid bite to take out a hair tie he kept, putting his hair in a high ponytail to get it at least a few centimeters off the ground before going back to indulge in his meal.

Watching the blonde man, he was starting to look exactly like his father. Growing his hair for 7 years, and giving the excuse 'I did it because it's hard to maintain when you're on constant missions.' He knew more than anyone his real reason.

"Sakura, you obviously know about the death of that council member, what was the cause of his death?" Naruto started on his second helping, but didn't take his eyes off of the pinkette.

"He was a poisoned by a foreign type of poison unknown to the general public and even some missing or S rank poison users. "

"I would be worried if I were you though, in the upcoming council meeting, they're going to crucify you if all evidence can't point from you to whoever was responsible." Naruto was worried now, seeing that worried faraway look she's come so well known to use, not in use at the moment on her face.

"I have bigger bowls of ramen on my plate, Naruto." Naruto smiled at her metaphor, but soon it was washed away.

"I'm just worried as all, I don't want you banish for something you didn't even commit, Sakura chan. The council is just cheating you, you know that. They don't want to pay you more than you already making so they're gonna ban you. If I could, I would kick all their asses to Kami but I need my Hokage seat and when I do get it, if by then you're ban. I will work with all my might I promise you to get you back." If there was an ocean near, it would've hit rocks by now at that speech.

Sakura absentmindedly hugged him, knowing he doesn't have to promise her a thing to know he will do what he says. Looking at the time, it was getting late. Before Sakura could get her change purse out, a hand stopped her.

"This one's on the Hokage." Sakura smiled at him as Kai and her got jumped out their seats and made their way home.

**···**

The following day, Sakura smoothed out her skirt, straighten her lab coat and had a blank expression. Ready for anything, she entered the tower and made her way to the conference room where the council meeting was being held.

Standing at the double doors, she reached out to grab it; jerking it back it wouldn't budge_. What the hell? Was the door locked or something?_ Sakura thought as she kept trying to open the door, with no success; she was going to bust the door down when two masked ANBUs stopped her.

"Sensei, we are by order from the high council to keep you away from the meeting to determine your consequences for the death of an official council member." One of the ANBUs informed her with a pig mask.

"What? That's against our constitution. I am proven innocent till I get a fair trial!" Sakura yelled with pure outrage that they would go against their constitution.

"Your trial was yesterday. No one bothered to inform you but you were proven guilty by the court of Konoha. "The other ANBU with a bull mask informed her.

"That's… That's not right!" Sakura was fuming with rage now. Both ANBUs escorted her out, leaving a confused pissed off pinkette in the dark to what was going on within the council walls.

Sakura knew there was no point in throwing a hissy fit. Only thing she can do now is wait for her sentence. Upon reaching home, she was exhausted and the day only just begun. Kicking off her shoes, a long bath was in order.

"Okaa san you're home." Kai greeted her, hugging her leg, an angry Sasuke followed, his hands folded across his chest with a look as if it could kill, she'd be dead right when she got up the steps.

"What's wrong Sa-"Stopped midsentence, she was cut off by Sasuke ordering Kai to go in his room and stay there. Kai didn't waste time to run from his intimidating father.

"Come with me, now." Sasuke turned around, gesturing for her to come.

Sakura followed into their bedroom. He handed her a sheet of paper to read. It stated.

**Authentication of Blood.**

Sakura paled at that. How could she forget to even enroll into Ninja Academy, you had to take a DNA test to prove you are who you and your family claim you are and not an enemy in disguise. But how did Sasuke get a DNA sample from Kai?

"How did you.."

"I got a saliva sample when he was in Day Care at the Hospital and on the same date, they ran the tests." He scowl got deeper as he got more in to the conversation. How could she not feel his chakra signature and he was under her nose the whole time, she could've prevented this but it was far too late for that now.

Continuing reading down the paper, she stopped her whole face discoloring and her stomach dropped in knots at the fine print. Sasuke didn't let that go unnoticed and made the truth scream out at her.

"Kai is not my son."

**···**

BEFORE YOU HURT ME… or hug me… I would like to say there was A LOT of drama in this chapter. :c But finally I got it out the way and the show is now on the road. Whoopie damn doo, people.

Reviews always a big motivation to keep me going at night, I spent 2 nights up at 1 am typing this and piecing together the right pieces. I didn't really want to throw Naruto in it but I had to, he's going to come in handy.

Inner's makes her début after 6 years. And yes, I think some of you already figured it already Kai wasn't his son. ALL SHALL BE REVEALED…


	3. Now or Never

So yea. Halleluiah! A new chapter up.

AS WE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR. This is a flash back/filler, just letting you know. So enjoy.

Take it away Hidan!

"Teriyaki chan does not own Naruto, exception for her punk ass characters. "

Hidan...

"Okay besides Kai."

Better...

• •

"There's no next time. It's now or never."

• •

She securely wrapped the bandage around his bicep, tightening it if needed. She felt eyes monitoring her every movement, she was use to it. It grated at her nerves for a moment until it finally reached the core.

"Are you just gonna stare at me or tell me what's on your mind?" She didn't look up, for fear of what would be his expression but she did feel the shift in the atmosphere. It was softer now, instead of the tension brewing even more severe.

"No." He replied but she could sense and hear the amusement in his voice which relieved at the same time annoyed her of his lack of seriousness.

She's been taking care of him since the Akatsuki left him for dead 2 months ago and they established a friendship, one that would stay in secrecy and private. They both enjoyed each others company as she worked on his patch ups and she loved the intelligent conversations they held but they were nothing short or further of patient and doctor. She just couldn't bear to leave him where she first found him. Oath to Konoha or not, her oath as a doctor went just as long.

Her pink locks clouded her vision as the memory flooded her state of mind.

•

•

•

Sakura was hopping trees through trees, she had an emergency meeting in Suna with the elder councils about a brewing war between Konoha and Suna. Both villages were acting like children, Suna recruited elite nomad ninjas to serve as their army or police force. Konoha, being given leftovers want to restrict Suna from getting to valuable ninjas before they had to pick from the orchard, Suna found that as utter bullshit as it was a game of 'Finders, keepers, losers can go to hell.' Gaara will not take no more risks with the safety of him and his people and only want what is best for both. Konoha upon elimination of their police force, had build upon the ashes but it was not as stable and solid as Suna. Konoha believed 'their well being was far more important than some mere teenager's ' as quoted by the infamous Danzo in a council meeting which Sakura had tried with force to bite her tongue and Naruto gave her 'Please no' looks from the other side of the room as he sat next to Lady Tsunade, symbolizing that he was indeed the next head to rule Konoha.

Sakura jumped down from a tree top and sprinted on foot after leaving the forest of non seeing; a forest none other than a ninja could go through and only could do it in air. The air tensed up around her as a chakra pressure choked her for a second; it was so strong it was immensely suffocating. It was like a leak in a pipe and it was polluting the air, but this isn't something that could be materialized at the same time deadly, this was a human being, what type?

Letting curiosity take the best of her. She turned to her immediate right. Feeling it strong from a dark part of the clearing where vines and trees tangled and shielded the vision of darkness. Something felt like it tugged and reeled her in as she walked to the darkness, no hesitation or cement feet weighing down her hope. Cutting swiftly through the vines and bark, she was emerged into utter darkness. It didn't feel like a trap, she turned around and saw no image of the clearing she once landed in, all of it now a vision blowing in the wind, dark was there now.

"Why are you here?" A low voice spoke into her ear softly. It sounded strained like a person talking for the first time.

"Who are you?" Sakura avoided the question, not knowing the answer herself.

"I did not ask you that." The voice was now in her other ear, it sounded awfully familiar. The name was on the tip of her tongue but the name seemed to escape her.

"Your chakra signature is at it's fullest, one more reserve and you'd strangle anyone who comes pass this way." Sakura scowled the voice.

"Hn, that is none of your business wither or not my chakra is unmistakably visible." The voice strained it's self to sound cold and sharp but it manage to sound cold and dull that reminded her of Shikamaru.

There seemed to be a flaw in this facade the voice put on; indeed his chakra was beautifully powerful but it should never leak like a stuff pig when putting up a genjutsu like so, it would stay molded and solid towards the illusion, giving when the host's chakra is down, the illusion can stay up, supporting itself with back up chakra until further preparation is made, but this chakra is bleeding out, a lot of valuable chakra at that.

Only time something like that happens is when a person is at their vulnerable and is wounded to the point your chakra bleeds out with you, and a chakra consumer like Kisame's sword, samehada, could have sucked up this chakra and finished the person in 1 swift sweep of the sword.

Now she knows this person is wounded, now putting together who he is, is the next objective at hand. If she could hear his voice one more time, she could match it up and do the process of elimination.

"You're wounded, I could tell. Tell me who you are and I can help you." Sakura pleaded with the voice.

A long pause took place until the voice decided to reply.

"No, I am not welcome to your aid." The deep baritone voice was stern and had it's one track mind to die in solitude and isolation.

Armed with her ammo, she vigorously tried to match the voice up to everyone she knew. Enemy or not.

The voice continued to threaten and warn her to leave it's domain, all while Sakura and her trusty inner worked to find the voice and when they did Sakura's eyes were as a big as the full moon.

"Itachi..." She breathed out in an 'impossible' tone. The voice fell silent and the facade began to slowly dematerialize. The endless darkness began to recede back to it's host. The walls of black peeling away from the actual scenery, retreating back to a man in a blood stained cloak with one leg up and one leg resting. His arm draped over the leg that was presumed up while the other was lifelessly oozing blood, wallowing in his own puddle of his own dark red blood, the blood he once shed for his village was the blood he would shed for his brother.

He looked up at her, one sharingan pulsing through his eye, the veins around it vivid with life, pumping blood vigorously, the other eye was blank but it was twitching as if trying to find itself.

He was blind in one eye.

And virtually blind in the other but it still strive for existence.

His expression besides his menacing eyes was on guard. Watching her every move. She began slowly towards him, watching her every step, he eyed her like a wounded lion ready to pounce to keep the little left of it's life.

"Get away from me," His eye was spinning with utter rage. His voice cut her like knives but she'd heard worse from Naruto when it's time for his yearly shots, the medic Sakura kicked in like one in the face.

"I can help you Itachi." Sakura sound sincere, she genuinely wanted to help but she couldn't. She crept closer to him, close enough to kneel down and look him in the eye.

He didn't move a muscle but she could feel the unwelcoming aura radiating off him and the chakra nearly killing her as it escaped from him. She was shock at how much reserves he kept stored in his self. He wasn't moving but the sharingan pulsated like crazy as the other twitched for help and then she notice.

He was as still as the dead.

He didn't move.

Because he couldn't move.

"You're temporary paralyze too aren't you?" She whispered to him as his chakra flared at her, she swallowed down the lump in her throat. Generated the courage to keep on her solid nerve and reached into her medic bag. Him not able to move, didn't intervene but shot her death glares, she didn't make eye contact for fear she would lose her nerve and took out a pain killer.

She knew he was an infamous mass murder but he was still human, she knew he could still fell pain and have a conscious that he blocked out expertly but she couldn't leave him. That was the problem. She had a conscious that strive on the medic mind 24/7.

She held out the pill towards him to see. "Eat this. I know you have objections about it but it will numb the pain you must be in. Please, Itachi." She pleaded with him in her softest voice.

He stared her down straight in the eye even though he knew damn well he couldn't see a damn thing to first. He rationalize that either way he eat it or not he gonna die by her hand or by nature's. He opened his mouth as she brushed up against his pale purple bruised lips that were cold as ice, ignoring the pain as he swallowed the pill.

Momentarily after taking it, he felt it kick in, but not even the pill could help as his eye ceased to stop twitching and pulsing his sharingan; both eyes were finding themselves. He felt his sharingan stop as the twitching in the other stopped along with it, but a certain wave of drowsiness swept over him. Without knowledge he let his guard down and forced his eyes open but without further knowledge, he found them closed as well.

•

•

•

Sakura had picked him up, sending ink hawks to deliver the message of her detour to both Konoha and Suna, but giving one hawk her whole speech and necessary documents to be used and discussed upon at the urgent meeting.

Itachi was genuinely knocked out like a lamp, laid limply with his head back against the tree. He never looked so at ease and so vulnerable all her years of knowing him. She scooped him up in her arms, for fear if she worked in the open, someone would see her.

Then reality dawned on her:

She was harboring the infamous Itachi Uchiha of the Uchiha Massacre.

He was in her arms, as lifeless and fragile as the dead.

But her duties as a medic were far more important. She abides by the oath to never turn your back on the wounded and helpless. No. Matter. What.

Sakura knew of an old little house she use to know of, passing it by. It was a run down beautiful small home in the middle of nowhere. Sakura only found it by luck, following off her trail to get away from her asshole squad once. It was far from here but she would still take him.

Reaching the house. It was a small house with a sliding double sided door. Opening it, the home was vacant with old furniture still looking brand new. The living room was a wide plank flooring with a three seat, love seat, and recliner all beige all surrounding a coffee table made of wood that match the floor with an old dusty glass in the middle The lamps in the home seemed to look brand new as well, turning on a tall body lamp, she patted the dust off a three seat and laid his body there.

Taking a look through the home, turning on lights as she went. All the doors were sliders and the back yard was breathtaking. It was enormous with the view of a forest she wasn't familiar to. The bedrooms were all nicely made and one that looked like the master had a king sized canopy bed with a black comforter and black drapes hanging proudly to the bed, hugging the tall columns of the bed with pride.. The room was dark except for the slits of light that escaped from underneath the black curtains. Now taking a look and taking in everything..

It was beautiful.

Sakura took off her shoes and sat them at the door. She went straight to work with Itachi before he could wake up and maybe kill her, she poured her time and effort and speed into his recovery, making sure she gave him an extra dose of pain killers to ensure a nice slumber while she worked. When she was done. She carried his body to the master bedroom and set him slowly in the bed, pulling the comforter over him as he slept soundly in what would've been called a full body patch up but she knew for sure he wouldn't have any time to come after her for revenge for when the pain killers wear off they tend to let the pain come at you full force and he would be hurting like hell if he so much as flexed his pinky.

She took this time to her leisure and saw the hawk slip through the cracks in the floorboard with a message submerged in it's ink. Disintegrating into nothing more, she opened the message and read it. She sighed, it was expected as all.

_Great, you hear this inner, I've been dismissed due to lack of acknowledgment. Damn elders._

_**'I'd had the right mind to kick all their old people smelling asses'**_ Inner replied back, heated.

_But hey, look at it this way..._

_**'ITAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACCCCCC CCCCCCCCHHHHHHHHHHIIIIII' **_Inner squealed with a flailing arm.

_Seems though you still live in the past._

_**'Bullshit, you still do too.' **_She was partially right.

_Maybe you're right but I'm not slobbering over him like a love sick puppy._

_**'Maybe you SHOULD be slobbering over him like a kinky puppy.' **_

_Gross..._

_**'Just a thought'**_ Inner winked at her from the back of her mind and Sakura shook her head. What was she to do with her own inner.

Sakura thought it would've been better to make something for him to dine on if he woke up. The sun had long passed by the sky and originate into the darkness that surrounds them now. But Sakura came prepared. The kitchen was fully stocked with all her utensils for cooking. She took out a scroll she never left home with. Materializing everything. Food and ingredient spices spread across the wooden island. A cookbook with a stand showed it's self as well.

Sakura went to work. She flipped her cookbook she wrote herself to her favorite section of it. '_Rice goes with anything_' and felt like a child in a candy store.

She prepared curry with dumplings and sugar dumplings for dessert. Settling for only instant noodles for herself. Stuffing unwanted items back into her scroll and slipped back into her pocket snatching up a container of chocolate and strawberry covered biscuit sticks for herself for a snack.

Meanwhile. The smell of food had teased his nose as he wrinkled it, feeling numbness spread throughout his body, he felt oddly warm and secure. His surroundings was warm and cozy like his own house. He sat up in the bed and felt a dainty hand assure him slowly down.

"Don't strain yourself."She said as his fixed his good eye on her. His other was completely shot to hell. He couldn't see anything period but darkness. His other eye with a working sharingan he could only see blurry details but could distinguish faces expertly. He could see her pink locks despite the dim lit room.

She fixed a tray over his legs but was careful with the slightest moves she made. Making sure not to burst any wounds or undo stitches. The smell of the food was intoxicating. He wanted to devour it but never would he do such a thing in the presence of another person, especially her. To give her the green card to get the fuck out, he turned to her and she smiled sincerely to him.

"Thank you," His voice cracked from sleepiness still visible in his face. He ran bandaged fingers through his untamed hair pulling it back as he looked at her again. She got the message this time and got up and bowed to him.

"Call me for anything.. and I mean anything. Don't hold anything about your injuries or needs from me." She sternly said to him as he nodded in towards her and she smiled once more before closing the door with her on the other side of it.

_**'I know a few needs you could answer for him'**_ Inner chimed in, giving her 2 cents.

_Shut it_. Sakura warned her.

•••

The next day Sakura kicked into medic mode again. She checked his bandages and eyes. Helped him wash and comb his hair, bathe his self and helped him to the bathroom. He didn't fuss or complain but didn't hesitate to give her the evil eye every time she didn't leave him the hell alone for 2 minutes to collect his self. She prepared all his meals and ate hers in solitude while giving him his space to eat his.

Everything was quiet. Sakura decided to clean up around the house; it was starting to make her sneeze in every room she went in and she discovered an attic and basement, cluttered with things.

"Sakura." Itachi was sitting in the living room with her while she read a book Kakashi had recommended to her.

"Hm?" Sakura looked up at him. Turning her attention to him.

"Why are you here?"

"Because I want to be here. I have a duty here that nothing will stop me from fulfilling."

"How do you know this place?" She could read the curiosity on his face like the book she was reading.

"I passed it once falling off a trail I followed with my squad, they were annoying me so I took another route and stumbled upon it. It was a little newer than it was a while back but it's still in decent living shape." She admired once again the scenery of the home itself was beautiful.

"Do you even know who might've lived here?"

"No, I assumed it was abandoned."

"It can't be, this is my home." He brushed his fingers over the beige couch admiring the comfort of it's material.

"Are you sure?" She was shocked and Inner was too.

He got up and walked towards a room, sliding the door open and stepped in. The light flicked on and the light sound of rummaging filled the silence. The light flickered off and he walked back out with a photo frame in his hand. Handing it her as she stared at the picture.

It was Itachi and Sasuke. They both were kids and both looked happier than ever.

Itachi had his index finger pulling down his bottom eyelid while he stick out his tongue.

Sasuke had both of index pulling his mouth apart as his tongue stick freely out and his eyes were wide with excitement.

Sakura looked up at Itachi, he was looking down in thought. She set the picture down the coffee table, deciding it looked better there than crammed in a drawer with the rest of his broken memories.

"I'll go...Make lunch." Sakura suggestion as she gave him some time to collect his self. She walked to his kitchen, taking time to actually look at it, began thumbing through her book for something to make. She turned around to lean over on the island, she looked up to see him staring down at her. She flinched but didn't scream.

_**'2 for flinching.'**_ Inner deposited her input.

"Don't you have missions to do for Konoha?" He asked her. She sighed.

"No. They dismissed me, they've been cutting my hours a lot lately. I don't know why but I have a few months till I go back. They'll eventually get me between months when this war begins against Suna and Konoha. If you ask me. That's more stress on my part. I'm a healer, not a killer. They would want me to be both and still root for them. My best friend is Kazekage, but my village is Konoha."

"I've been meaning to ask you, why did you save me back at the forest, I was meant to die. The Akatsuki strings were no longer attached to me, I was free to die. "

"No one deserves to die by anothers hand." Sakura quoted from her own mind and experience, her eyes now back on the book but all ears were on him.

"I'm a monster. I've killed children while they slept, babies in their cribs. My own family. My mother... I've mentally killed my baby brother, leaving only the caption as 'The man I will one day kill.' mentally burned into his memory. He will not rest until I am dead by disease, anothers hand or his. Either will do for my death.

Sakura frowned, indeed it was true but she's thumbed through enough files to know what truly happened in the Uchiha Massacre.

"I wanted to save you because everyone deserves a second chance." She looked him in the eye.

"People who die pray for second chances. People like me are the reason they're dead."

Sakura looked down, the cooking book by then was closed and set away, Sakura's bangs shielded her eyes as her voice grew hard and stern.

"You're not a monster Itachi. I can still remember watching you when I was young. You're a pacifist. Peace and tranquil at heart. War disturbs you but you've gotten use to blocking your conscious, the sight of a dead body doesn't strike a nerve at all. Konoha bear all of the weight of everyone's lives on your shoulder. A child, a pacifist. You couldn't live with yourself afterward, knowing the blood of everyone you knew, loved and idolized were stained on your hands. As much as you washed it away, the stench and the feeling never left no matter how hard you tried. The words of your father rang in your head that you needed to block it out but every now and then, thinking of it hurts and you can't stand to look at yourself. But you knew it was the right thing or else they would've died in a blood rain war. It was best to die by your hand than to a total stranger's, right? The sight of killing and doing it for so long numbed and paralyze the pacifist in you but you still have it at heart. Am I right." Sakura's eyes were moist, turning a pale red.

"Down to the punctuation mark." He gave her a smirk. She was right, about everything she read him more clearly than any bingo book could ever. He heard a sniffle and looked up, she looked like she was holding it in, trying not to be vulnerable in front of him. He dismissed it off and offered her a tissue. She reluctantly took it and thank him as he nodded and got out of the high seats of the island. "I'm not hungry." Was all he said as he turned his back and headed for his room.

•

Two months after that day, they established a small friendship. No one, not even Akatsuki knows of Itachi's existence but Sakura and Itachi. No one knows of Sakura's whereabouts but she sends in letters saying since she isn't due for months from now, she's enjoying a stay at her friend's house in Tea country. Sakura for the longest has been working on Itachi's eyes, she has repaired a lot of damage and manage to give him a little clarity in his blurry sharingan eye, the other is of no use.

She securely wrapped the bandage around his bicep, tightening it if needed. She felt eyes monitoring her every movement, she was use to it. It grated at her nerves for a moment until it finally reached the core.

"Are you just gonna stare at me or tell me what's on your mind?" She didn't look up, for fear of what would be his expression but she did feel the shift in the atmosphere. It was softer now, instead of the tension brewing even more severe.

"No." He replied but she could sense and hear the amusement in his voice which relieved at the same time annoyed her of his lack of seriousness.

She's been taking care of him since the Akatsuki left him for dead 2 months ago and they established a friendship, one that would stay in secrecy and private. They both enjoyed each others company as she worked on his patch ups and she loved the intelligent conversations they held but they were nothing short or further of patient and doctor. She just couldn't bear to leave him where she first found him. Oath to Konoha or not, her oath as a doctor went just as long.

"All done!" She lightly taped his arm, he put back on the black short sleeve T-shirt he wore. His black cotton P.J. Bottoms that hugged his hips as it showed off his sex lines, Sakura eyed them until he stretched the black tee over his pants, turning her attention back to his face and his hair which looked like it was in distress.

In the short amount of time, she's gotten so comfortable living with him. She slept in a guest room right next to his bedroom.

She got on her tipsy toes as she took the hair tie out of his sloppy pony tail, receiving a string of quiet curses from hair that got caught and pulled. She brushed his hair back with no protest and put it back in a pony tail. The smell of spice filled her nostrils as he brushed up against her on accident. Inner simply died with an iron squee rage.

She blushed but would die before she let him see it. She cooked his lunch and gave it to him; a bowel of ramen fresh from the microwave. He ate it without protest and thanked her as he walked around a corner of the kitchen. Two enormous double doors stood there as he slid one open, showing the backyard as he settled into the nearest seat and relaxed.

"It's going to rain today." She informed him.

"Then let it." He replied as he leaned back to bask in the sunlight.

She smirked as she turned on her heel back into the house, she walked up the stairs to his study where she worked at times. The table was cluttered with a whole spread out sheet of series of jutsus. Sakura worked tirelessly to perfect a jutsu in creation. She added touches to it, adjusting levels of chakra consumption and leveling the power of use.

"Itachi... I hope you're reading to see once again... With both eyes."

• •

DONE. It was almost 5K words.. jeez I stayed up alllll night making this. I deserve an award~! I was so sleepy afterward, the next day I didn't realize how half of the stuff was either perfect and on point or weaksauce.

Chapter four is next on the list. 3 Thanks to all who has commented and favorite and alerted it. You all are my motivation -wink wink-:3

Yea you know you liked that.

So yea, these flash back chapters are highlights of Sakura's and Itachi's life together, there will be lemons and limes. Oooh I can't wait~. These would maybe show up every other two chapters or so I think. Depends on how long I get into the story. Sometimes I would do two flashback chaps. As I said, it depends on how deep I get into the story.


	4. Its better to be hated for what you are

Okay so I know you all want to know what happen next, I started on this chapter as soon I was done with the second, and sorry for the late updating, I promise you I will never abandon this~!

I was so excited as well to know what happen

Even though I write what happens…

So yea… Don't judge.

By the way, in epic scenes like the one you're about to witness, my imagery literally pops out at ya', hope you like it.

TAKE IT AWAY SASORI.

Teriyaki san owns nothing pertaining to either Naruto or its Characters, exception for one's she's created.

Kami he's hot.

Don't judge.

**...**

It is better to be hated for what you are than loved for what you are not."

-André Gide

**...**

"Sasu-"Sakura didn't want to continue on with her sentence.

"You've lied to me for 7 years, Sakura. You dishonored yourself and the Uchiha name. "

"Sasuke, listen." Sakura tried to reason with him.

"I don't have to know Sakura how you whored yourself and left me with the results."

That was the straw that broke the camel's back.

The air tensed around them, time seemed to slow down at his words. His intense gaze burns holes into her face as her eyes pricked and pinned at that word.

Whore,

Prostitute.

Concubine.

Her stomach twisted in painful knots, her eyes watered with no sign of stopping, Sakura let out a cold shuddering breath as anger flooded through the meter.

"I'm not a whore, Sasuke." Sakura whispered lowly.

"What would you call it, slut." He spit venom in his words at her.

"I'm not a slut, Sasuke." She repeated, counting to 50 in her head over and over again.

"Get out."

"…" The tears were flowing like a waterfall now.

"Get…Out, now, Sakura." Sakura turned around, keeping her head high.

"Take your bastard son with you, too." That's when shit hit the fan, Sakura instantly turned around, pulling out a kunai to his neck. Letting him little to no time to respond but manage to block with little time.

"You can call me a whore, slut, concubine or anything in the fucking book. But when you talk about my son. NOT YOURS BUT MY FUCKING SON, you've gone too far. Hold your tongue Sasuke, you almost lost it." Taking the kunai from his neck, Sakura began walking towards the door. Stopping in front of it.

"You're right Sasuke, Kai isn't your son."

Because he's your nephew.

Walking out the door, she made her way to Kai's room, seeing he wasn't there. She looked out the window and saw a certain raven haired boy looking up at the sky with his eyes close, letting the wind dance through his long locks.

Taking one last look and giving her last good bye to her home, she walked out and left the door key on the mat, no needing it for where she's going.

...

Sakura sat in the warm wooden bench under a shady tree, watching Kai at the same time, thinking of what to do next with their lives now, no home to turn back to, nowhere but in Konoha's gates to stay. Kai ran around the open land of the park with other kids his age, not a care in this forsaken world.

She couldn't leave Konoha yet without knowing her sentence which was frustrating.

_**'Well do something about it forehead.'**_

_'What in the holy fuck was that?'_ Sakura looked around and saw no one but the kids playing

_**'It's ME honey! In here!'**_

_'Who? '_

_**'It's me, your inner, I'm back forehead! '**_

_'Inner? What happen to you all these years?'_ Sakura was shock she still had an inner.

_**' I never went away; you just weren't in your right mind. You see, I felt you lost it when you married Sasuke so I left. Now since you grew some brass balls and broke away, I'm back! Happy, huh?'**_

_'No, I'm not actually…'_

_**'Hm. Too bad.'**_

Sakura checked her time. 6:00 p.m. she should be receiving a sentence statement from the court any minute from a message hawk. Checking the skies above her and as punctual as she said, the hawk accompanied by a masked ANBU flew above the city, swooping down towards the pinkette. Landing on her shoulder, it nuzzled her neck as she pet its head and untied the letter.

Now accomplish its objective, the bird flew back into the limitless skies with the ANBU that was hidden within the earth. Sakura unfolding the paper that had bold black lettering print:

_Dear Sakura Uchiha san,_

_By the order of the Konoha council and Konoha Court, you have been exiled. Leave the Konoha gates by midnight on this presumed day or else suffer the consequences which are punishable by law and our constitution. _

_You are now a Missing Ninja._

Sakura crumpled the paper and disposed of it like the filth it was. How dare they screw her over like this, but there is no use crying over spilled milk now, it was her time to move on with her life with no strings attached to her back. The Akatsuki will just have to find her and beat her within an inch of her life; she will not give in and up that easily and frankly not in the mood to play games.

Sakura grabbed Kai's hand, making their way across Konoha, giving her one last good bye to the Hokage Tower where Naruto should be in Hokage's office now. She smiled one last time before showing her I.D. and leaving for good, the gates that welcomed her home were now one's that shunned and betrayed her loyalty.

They made way down the dirt road of the forest in comforting silence.

"Kai, remembered what I said before?" Sakura didn't have the courage to look the child in the eye. They were leaving his home- their home. The home where he was born and raised and made his friends, The home where all his family like Auntie Ino or TenTen or Uncle Naruto or Neji, he will never get to see the people he considered his honorable family.

"Yes, Sensei, I did indeed remember." His face was expertly hidden behind his mask of his blank expressionless façade. She knew more than anyone what her son felt and indeed he felt horrible, confused and most importantly, in the dark about the whole situation.

Don't worry Kai, you're not alone. Sakura thought to herself, well known knowing now Inner was watching her closely.

It was their time to embark on a new journey. A journey she even if it kills her will make Kai never forget and let him forgive Konoha for them disposing of her like trash just because they didn't have the money to pay her off. It disgusted her how low the elders would sink to keep the village from looking into their pockets. She would go to Suna; with no doubt would Gaara open his home to Sakura and Kai.

Sakura has been studying Gaara for a while now, his condition and his behavior, if he didn't know who she was involve with (Which was Itachi at the time) he would've let a romantic interest in her pop off , but knew she was someone else's beauty they could go home to and wished her all the luck in the world.

It would take them approximately 1 day to get to Suna on foot. Sakura had enough Ninja pills to pop for 7 weeks but Kai was a different story.

_..._

It was nightfall and they were close to Suna, the sandy dry air caressed and welcomed her to the gates in the distance. Kai loosely held onto her back, his arms limply around her neck but she held his legs to keep him up, his sound sleeping was soothing to Sakura, she popped another pill as she struggled to keep her eyes open and her chakra from flaring and letting off unwanted alarms. She could literally see the ANBU dancing from sand dune to sand dune, and some even having the balls to walk behind her, underestimating her being capable of knocking each and everyone one of them back to their okaa-sans in a heartbeat.

**...**

Kisame with a shit eating grin on his face, looked at Itachi from the corner of his eye with a bottle of hard sake in his hand and others to join him soon in his pack, watching the ninja carefully, just coming from a bar, Itachi not drinking not even one alcoholic beverage was enough to make Kisame skeptical, even the infamous Itachi Uchiha mass murder and most feared must need at least a little sake to brighten his life.

He cannot keep giving him this bullshit face for long, they knew as well as anyone Itachi even if he didn't showed it, wanted to see Sakura so bad, from the description Sasori and Kisame explain to him, he knew she was in perfect health but very hostile to the Akatsuki, she was impregnated by his younger brother and had a son, Kai.

Nevertheless it didn't faze Itachi in the least, as what Kisame is supposedly leaded to think.

He secretly wanted to see for himself what Sakura looked like.' _Have the years served her justice for her beauty?'_ Itachi immediately threw out the thought. That wasn't their objective to think other than what the prime reason they were even heading to Suna; it was find her and by force, take her even if it meant leaving Suna in rubble. He knew she would only hate him more and be even more disgusted by him in her presence. Nevertheless, what is done is done and soon she wouldn't have to worry about looking over her shoulder for Akatsuki anymore.

Itachi stopped musing over the past and face the shark with a creepy grin on his face just inwardly staring at him from the corner of his eye as he stared back.

"Status report, Itachi?" _Smile_, Kisame thought to himself to keep this annoying routine up for just a few more minutes

"She was banish without a fair trial; her next destination should be Suna." Itachi said blank faced again. Kisame who long stop his asshole smile, planning something perfect to do to infiltrate Suna without setting off alarms to alert unwanted guards which will be a hard task, saying as Sakura is in the Kazekage tower and very close to the well arm Kazekage is not something to take lightly.

"We're not welcomed there aren't we?" Itachi shook his head. "Well damn, won't this be fun?!"

**...**

Sakura stick her hand into the lukewarm water, determining it's perfect as she stopped the water and scurried into the next room. Looking at Kai, he looked absolutely filthy and she wasn't going to let him go to sleep with the hard day's grime still lurking on his skin.

Picking him up in her arms, laced with chakra, she took him into the washroom. Sitting him securely in a chair, she worked her way from letting his hair down that was caked with dirt, taking off all means of clothing and shoes and setting him in the tub.

Adding dry sand soap into the water, mixing for a fight for dominance with the black gunk that mixed with the water, Sakura took out a clean cloth and took fresh water from a less disturbingly gunky looking side of the water and ringed it out upon his head, letting all the dirt slide down, adding sand shampoo, lathering it with water into his hair, rinse and repeat as she took a come and went through his hair twice and letting it all fall down now. His ends looked like tentacles in the water to Sakura, which made her giggle as she worked her way down his body.

Scrubbing his chest and seeing his face scrunch in his sleep made Sakura think.

'_He would've hated having his mother wash him up again'_ Sakura thought and waited for Inner to respond.

'_**I would too if my mom is gonna clean where the sun don't shine.' **_They both mentally laughed at that fact.

After making her way all the way to grimy toes she finally let all the black water run down the drain as she dried him off, patting dry his glorious mane, and dressed him in cloths laid out for them. Not bothering to put his hair back up, seeing him lay sideways in a bed with his hair sprawled about reminded her of his real father.

Tracing her fingers over his light stress lines almost invisible unless observed closely, she could've prevented that but Sasuke worked him too hard, making him become the best and maybe even kill Itachi. All that stress put on a boy that shows in his face, vividly to his mother at that.

'I would've done better for you.' Inner knew she wasn't just talking about Kai. Sakura sniffled and stifled a tear as she squeezed her eyes shut and got up from the bed, lazily walking to the bathroom for a well needed shower.

All the hot water beaded down on her skin, the black water escaping down the drain as the steam enveloped the whole room. Sakura hugged her self securely, for fear if she let go, she'd fall to pieces. She didn't know why she felt this depress. She was being too worked up and stress at that.

_**'You need to take a load off; relax a little, you're going to work yourself too hard. There won't be any Akatsuki in these walls, Gaara and the means of a bad ass guard division have this place packed down when it comes to Infiltrators.' **_Inner reasoned with her.

Sakura took Inner's word for it and close her eyes, holding Kai close in the canopy bed, even if she were to finally stop looking over their shoulders, she still will keep her guard up for the enemies lurking in the trees.

**...**

"You know Kankuro, there's this _wonderful_ thing called personal hygiene, I think you should commence to that 'more' than once in a while." A feminine voice screamed over the house, waking Sakura from her slumber but not fazing Kai in the least.

"Well pardon me all to hell! Maybe I would be able to wash my ass if someone wasn't always hogging the damn bathroom. I mean really! Only person who doesn't have to worry about your excessive bathroom hogging is Gaara!" A male voice responded

"Don't put me in this…" A low but stern voice shot daggers at the other voice.

"Well fine Kankuro! You need this bathroom more than life it's self-right now!" An angry woman voice stomped away, leading to a triumph of the male and a long annoyed sigh by the low voice.

Sakura couldn't help but giggle at the sibling's antics. Hesitating at first but still proceeding, Sakura walked to the door, opening it and peeping out to the clearing. Determining the coast was clear, she walked down the cluttered hall of various things to the end, reaching a kitchen area. An island in the middle of the kitchen with 4 high seats and one person occupying one, counters in front of the island held different kitchen utilities with a high class oven at the end of the door, a fridge on the opposite side of the room with a dishwasher followed by it.

Gaara who was occupying a seat looked up from a book in his possession to take an eyeful at the sight of the pinkette not at her best. Taking in her drastic morning hair as it takes on it's signature rock star resemblance.

"I know..." Sakura relieved his fears ever so slightly.

"There you are!" A feminine voice screeched from behind Sakura in the hallway. Weaving her arm through her limp arm as she tugged her back into her sanctuary. Leaving a red head to his lovely reading.

"Hi to you too, Temari." Sakura half heartedly said, her head spinning.

"I know I sort of yanked you too hard. But I cleared my whole schedule today, so did Kankuro and Gaara so we can have time to catch up!" Temari smiled at her with a twinkle in her eyes.

"You didn't have to do that." Sakura stopped in front of the bathroom door with toiletries and clothing somehow Temari got a hold of. "Should I ask?" Examining her own clothing.

"No.. It's better left unsaid. Hurry up though, I want to take you around the shopping district! You'll love it!" Temari shoved Sakura through the threshold of the bathroom.

**...**

"Are you sure it's alright to leave Kai and Gaara alone?"

"He'll be fine, he and Gaara will get alone just well!"

******...**

The sun radiated off the raven haired child's face, showing pink through his eyelids and waking him from his once sound slumber. Lightly yawning and stretching, satisfied at cracked weary bones finally able to rest.

The dully lit hallways were absolutely quiet except for the slap of his feet against the wooden flooring. Reaching the end, an unwelcoming chakra flared at him instantly. Upon slowly turning his head to the side to face a red head, his elbow on the table, his hand on his cheek as his eyes memorized by the words in the book.

"So, we meet again..."

Gaara without moving an inch, slowly pulled his eyes towards Kai, giving him a deathly stare. "So it seems."

The tension in the air rose dangerously, rolling off both the males. Their eyes slicing through each other as they stared at each other.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Royal Flush."The raven haired child smiled evilly at the red head as she showed his hand of cards.

"Reverse Royal Flush." The red head retorted with his hand of cards nonchalantly placed upside down into view.

"What...No! Best two out of three!" Kai folded his arms like a stubborn child across his chest. "Better yet, make a bet this time. If I win... I get that elite kunai holster with medical bag holders you have right there." Kai pointed to his belt, Gaara looked utterly amused at the child and would make an even sweeter bet.

"If you lose this hand. You will give me your armor, your kunai belts, every single article of clothing you have on and walk to the shopping district as is with only that my elite kunai belt to shield you for the moment." His amusement to hard to overwhelm earned Kai a small smirk from Gaara that laced it's self with evil. Kai's expression screamed horror in many ways than one.

They drew their cards. Examining every inch of the paper, they both showed their cards.

Gaara looked confused.

Kai looked in pain.

"It's a draw." Both said simultaneously.

**...**

"Ooh, try this one on, Temari!" Sakura picked out a blue kimono with light blue petals decorating around it, adorn with silver and while strides of grass at the bottom and an orangeish yellow sun above it with a fiery orange obi to match it.

"Let me see!" A waving hand signaled her to where as Temari was, giving her the dress, she swiftly took it into her possession. After a few minutes of time to herself, Temari stepped out into the department store, twirling around swiftly to show off all of it.

"That's perfect Temari!" Sakura cheered her on. Temari looking at Kankuro who was looking at women bystanders who just happen to be trying on clothing in the same direction he turned to.

"You pervert..." Temari gave him a face palm with her foot, knocking unconscious the puppeteer.

"Eh... At least he went unconscious happy..." Sakura tried to lighten the mood and the thick attention they were getting. Earning some giggles and head shakes from people.

Gaara opened the glass door to the store, the raven haired child who shield his self with the kunai holster walked in, his face garnet red from the attention. Spotting the woman with pink locks, Kai saw Kankuro jump to his feet in record time, laughing hysterically.

"Oh my Kami! What happen to your cloths, Kai!" Sakura looked wide eye at the child who in exchange gave a defeated look.

"Gaara has them..."

"Why?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

Kankuro dying from laughter gathered more attention, putting more attention on Kai. Gaara who came up behind with his cloths over her arm nicely folded and his armor and belts over his shoulder looked nonchalant but inside beyond amused at this situation at hand.

The purple inked face douche bag let the laughter die down in him, taking out a tissue and wiping his eyes on it, then casually blow his nose in it, balling it up and stuffing it back into his pock, all while expertly not smearing not an inch of purple ink. Leading still embarrassed child to the dressing room.

Upon starting to notice the shift of atmosphere in the room, the sounds of 'Kazekage' and low conversational murmurs began to catch their ears now. All eyes, cameras, video tapes and security camera were all on them but preferably their beloved Kazekage.

As if it didn't faze them in the least, Temari and Sakura began shifting through more clothing like children in a candy store while leaving the guys to feel the tension of the eyes on them.

Kankuro's phone began to buzz, relieving him ever so much to step outside and take the call.

"We have target on the Akatsuki. This time there's Itachi Uchiha and a man-fish male by the name Kisame. Where are the two Uchihas?" A stern voice said through the other line of the phone.

"They're with us, and good work. We're in the shopping district of the village with the Kazekage present. He doesn't know about Akatsuki just yet. We really aren't planning to tell him soon, for fear he will take drastic measures immediately." Kankuro said to the ninja in his general stern voice. "I want you to take a whole scrub down of this village. Leave no stone unturned. They're obviously out for Sakura. Make sure that her room is secured and the people who approach her have the cleanest background. Am I understood?" Kankuro narrowed his eyes at the silent phone till he heard a satisfying yes from the other side.

After a brief moment they hung up and Kankuro relaxed his shoulders and slouched back comfortably as he went back into the department store. Sakura and Temari long had purchased their clothing and were walking out as he was walking back in.

**...**

The sky was a beautiful pink champagne as the sun began to set, the bustling town of Suna began to intensify as the ANBU and ninjas taking off shifts began to populate the surrounds than the plain sight of the streets.

The fivesome made their way to a restaurant. Sitting at a booth in the far back of the restaurant where civilians couldn't kiss their ass. Kankuro talked on his phone, shooting Sakura's chest glances time-to-time while Gaara played cards with Kai, Temari with anticipation for a conversation with Sakura boiling in her blood busted out with a series of questions to catch up with life and times of her former classmates and story of how Konoha betrayed Sakura and soiled her good name for money.

Everyone enjoyed their selves to the point everyone but Kankuro forgot the whole reason Sakura was even here.

Akatsuki is after her.(Kankuro knows that)

Sakura was pronounced banished from Konoha (Everyone knows that)

After one hour and thirty minutes, Kai was sleeping, head down arm folded underneath.

"Aw, look at Kai." Sakura watched the sleeping child in his sound slumber, snoring lightly.

"Kankuro stop!" Temari snapped at him, he grumbled and put the permanent marker back in his pocket.

"I guess we should get going." Sakura suggested, stretching and doused down her drink before so leaving. Temari nodded as she began to motion for the waitress for the check.

"I've got Kai." Gaara spoke for the first time since Kai went to sleep, after playing cards, he just sat their quiet like the dead.

Gaara got out his seat and wrapped his arm around Kai's sleeping neck, dragging him out of his seat.

"Gaara!" Sakura said in 'not again' tone, Kankuro laughing in the background while Temari hid a smile.

**...**

The night was quiet, a cold chill swept the village. Temari and Kankuro talked in the front while Sakura and Gaara walked behind them, Kai was on Gaara's back, not even batting an eye at the cold weather that chilled the Earth.

"The Akatsuki is here and they won't give up yet, we've been getting status reports and updates everyone hour on and the hour and surveillance of any coverage they have. Should we let them know what's happening?" Kankuro in his serious general voice yet again looked at Temari for a second opinion.

"No, we can't." Temari's face was twisted in thought.

"What do you mean 'no', we can't keep them in the dark about this like this Temari, think what will happen when the Akatsuki wants to see her face-to-face? She'll be wondering why we didn't tell her and she's not slow in the least, she can put 2 and 2 together in a heart beat and know we were holding information back from her!" Kankuro clenched his fist at the thought of seeing how betrayed Sakura would look if she knew.

"Kankuro, hasn't she been through enough already haven't Kai been exposed to too many things and he's only about to turn seven?! She's been on the run from these assholes for too long now. In her hour of need who did she first come to? US! She came to US when Konoha banished her, us when she had nowhere to go, us to keep Kai safe. Haven't you noticed, it's always been us she turned to and nobody else? Yes we are withholding information but we have to tell her at a specific time. We can tell her tomorrow just don't ruin her night today..." Temari looked at him, her expression soften and she put a hand on his shoulder.

"Look at all the things she's done for us." Temari's voice was low and gentle like a warm breeze. They both ducked their heads back to look at them. Sakura was focused on Gaara, telling him a story. Gaara watched her, a smiling grazing his lips.

"He's starting to develop his own emotions, even then he only smile for her. She's done so much for us, and we can never repay her back. The least we can do is protect her while she's in our village. "Temari and Kankuro looked at each other and smiled.

She was really something indeed to be only one person.

**...**

DONE, woot, I had a lot of fun writing the part with the siblings.~

Kankuro is my favorite to write... all the retarded things he do is soo...

fitting.

Sasuke's an asshole... Jussssst sayin'

Not a lot of Akatsuki in this~

AAANANNNNNNNND review, I enjoyed reading them especially this one when they didn't see that coming...

You know who you are...


	5. Flashing Before My Eyes

Gaara has developed his own emotions and like a child learning for the first time to walk, step-by-step, he's using his emotions for the appropriate time, and as for Kai. They kinda bonded over a game of rich man, poor man. Lol.

So I felt lost and sad when I lost my USB but I had to suck it up because I have fans who are looking forward to my stories!

KYAAA!

Like a boss...

Konan, take it away!

"Teriyaki chan owns nothing pertaining to Naruto. Exclusion for characters made from her own impeccable imagination."

Such a way with words...

•••

"One day your life will flash before your eyes. Make sure its worth watching."

•••

Sakura sat down at the island table next to Gaara, watching Temari grab 5 bowls out the high cabinet and a box of _'Ninja Crunch'_ and _'Kunai mini Wheaties'_ from the top of the fridge. Pouring both cereal in a variety of bowls, giving Gaara Ninja crunch and the everyone else Kunai mini Wheaties.

Momentarily Kankuro joined them, sitting at the island in a free chair next to Sakura. The smell of his B.O. Put her on edge. Gaara wrinkled his nose in disgust and Temari cracked his bowl on op of his head.

"Geez you almost nearly gagged me!" Temari cried in disgust at her brother's musk. He lifted his arm which nearly knocked Sakura out and rubbed his arm sweat on Temari's face.

She stood there frozen and still like the dead, she moved her hand to her mouth and held out a curly piece of hair that was on her tongue that came from the rug under his arm. She slowly started panting and hyperventilating. She turned to the puppeteer.

She jumped up in mid air, twisting her body, her foot extended out and connected with his face, Sakura ducked and Kankuro was knocked clean out his seat, landing on her feet, she jumped over the table and over him, locking her hand to her other wrist with her elbows out.

The sounds of Kankuro's screams filled the silence. Gaara sighed, used to this as he took his newspaper and headed for a seat in the living room, going past the column archway that lead into the living room.

Kai had long woken up, getting milk from the fridge as he walked over them again wrestling, he poured some into his Kunai Wheaties and ate it at the table, ignorant to the ass kicking at hand.

Kankuro yelled for mercy as Temari ignored his request. Now curb stomping him with her fan in what appeared from behind the counter would be in his manhood (If he has one).

"Temari hasn't he had enough?" Kai asked as he rubbed his eyes.

Temari looked merciful and stopped, leaving a crying Kankuro who rolled around with his hands on his nads. Temari hugged Kai and kissed him on the cheek as she locked eyes with Sakura who tried hard to ignore Kankuro's cry for help. He deserved it.

"Sometimes it's hard to live with him." Temari grabbed a toothbrush and frowned at Sakura who chuckled lightly at her comment. This was going to be a long day.

•••

They were all at the Kazekage tower now, Kai was training with other ninjas in the underground facility while Sakura took a peek at their medical staff and equipment, which lead Temari, Gaara and Kankuro all alone in Gaara's office.

"We have to tell them what's going to happen." Temari whispered to Kankuro as he nodded. Gaara came into the room, shutting the door and sat in his seat, reclining back at he motioned for his siblings to do the same as they sat in two other chairs in front of his desk.

"We have to talk, about Sakura and Kai, they're in danger and so is Suna if we don't act now and fast. "Kankuro was now serious, Temari and Kankuro explained everything to him.

He sat back and digest all of this. "Wh-" Gaara was cut off when a huge explosion burst into the air in the middle of the village. A man ran in panting as he alarmed the three siblings, they all stood up simultaneously.

"Kazekage! It's Kai. He's been taken from the underground facility. Someone has breech through our walls from underground! He taken him and blown a hole through the main park! No number on casualties yet." The man was out of breath and Gaara was out the window Sand emerging under his feet as he ran through the sky. Columns of sand already paving his pathway to the scene.

Kankuro ran to gather troops as Temari went to grab Sakura and take her.

Everyone was at the scene of the crime. A titanic hole in the ground smoked and crumbled as a paper phoenix emerged from the ashes. Kai was hanging unconscious from the paper bird's beak as it risen into the air. A man in a black cloak with blonde hair stood on the head of the bird. Sakura and Temari flew on her fan faster than average. Sakura jumped down and ran to the hole, looking up at the bird in terror as Kai hung lifelessly. Deidara looked down upon Sakura with a smirk on his face.

She gave him death glares as her anger boiled in her blood. The phoenix flapped it's wings as it landed in front of Sakura, spraying dust in the air as it did, blurring everyone's vision as they shielded their exposed eyes from the debris.

Sakura just squinted her eyes, seeing two figures come into view from under the wings. After the mist had cleared, the two figures were none other than Kisame and Itachi. Sakura swallowed hard and loud as her eyes grew wide at the sight of her former friend and lover.

"What up, slut!" Deidara yelled from above the phoenix head, Sakura shot him a glare that shut his mouth. Gaara came though the crowd and stood in front of Sakura, Temari and Kankuro joined him, shielding their selves as Temari took Sakura's hand, squeezing it to assure her everything will be fine.

"Give us the bitch!" Deidara yelled over the flapping of the bird. Kankuro gritted his teeth but Gaara was 2 seconds away from killing him where he stood.

"Deidara, shut up." Kisame warned him as the bomber held his tongue.

"Give us the medic." Itachi said with an ice cold voice. Avoiding eye contact with Sakura, keeping them locked on Gaara.

"I'm afraid I cannot let that happen, nor will you let the child go." Gaara was unfazed by the bird nor the two intimidating figures.

"That is true but you will have to hand over the medic, unless you want to jeopardize your people and your life." Itachi said.

Temari and Kankuro looked confused as Gaara held his composure.

"What are you talking about?" Kankuro blurted out.

"They're saying unless you hand over the skank, this whole place is gonna blow up to smithereens. They're bombs set all over this place, one false move and I'll blow place by place. Home by home. Make bigger holes in the ground than this one." Deidara had all of them where it hurt. Gaara's eyes were as wide as Sakura's as Temari and Kankuro were horrified but rage boiled in their blood.

They looked at Sakura, her face was blank and expressionless but tears rolled down her eyes as she looked at Itachi, then Kisame, then Deidara, the last two looked sympathetic but immediately broke away from her eyes. They had an objective to complete.

"I'll go." She choked out in a low whisper. They looked at her, even Gaara looked hurt and stunned that she would leave them, she gave him apologetic eyes and walked pass them into the clutches of the 3 Akatsuki, but before she even set a foot she looked at Deidara with the most deadliest eyes she has ever used on a person. It made him shudder mentally as his eyes were stuck with her emerald ones.

"You will disable all those bombs and if I ever hear as much as one of them go off, I will kill you myself, and that is a promise I am willing to keep." Deidara gulped, mustering the little left of his nerve, he smirked at her.

"Deal."

She turned around and gave each them apologetic eyes, Turning back, she sighed and held out her hands. Kisame took out a pair of chakra suppressant handcuffs and cuffed them to her wrists, they weren't tied together so she could still use her hands freely but she could feel her whole body drain as her legs gave away from under her, Kisame managed to catch her, steadying her as they began to walk.

Without looking back they walked through the gates of Suna, they walked for hours, Sakura not even breathing a word as Kisame felt disturbed by the Silence. Itachi felt the hairs on his neck stand every time she strayed close to him, he could smell her heavenly perfume she only wore on her off days.

She could smell the light scent of spice that she once so use to smelling. She sighed to herself momentarily, she wasn't going to lie to herself, she missed that smell but she needed to get a grip.

Her heavenly perfume struck him. But he blocked means of emotions from his mind. He took a silent breath as he breathed out all his emotions and inhaled a fresh new mind and subject.

Kisame had too felt the radiation of tension rolling off the two in waves. Being that Itachi was on his far left, Sakura in the middle and him at the end right while Deidara flew overhead. Even in the skies, he could feel the radiation rising. Kai was indeed a heavy sleeper, being sleep for so long and even after the day's events, he hasn't not once battered an eye in his sound slumber but mumbled a few undistinguishable words in his absence.

"Where are we going?" Sakura asked. Kisame was grateful that she toned down the tension.

"To one of our headquarters. Pein-sama demands to talk to you," Kisame said.

"Even then, we're not going straight ahead, as well as to harvest your medical power, you are useful in fulfillment in missions we have. "Itachi added in, talking for the first time.

"What about Kai?"

"The little runt can tag along too." Kisame shot her a toothy grin, she gave him a menacing look, he tried his best to look intimidated.

The five stopped at an inn, giving their goodbyes to Deidara who had to report back to his partner, Sasori.

"So then there were four." Kisame added his two cents in, getting a look from the remaining two minus the kid sleeping in Sakura's arms.

Stepping into the room. It was a traditional style bedroom with a room splitter but only two futons.

"Kisame." Itachi asked.

"Yea."

"Did you not say room for four?" His eye was twitching now, a vein visible underneath pulsating.

"Yea."

"I think you didn't elaborate on the number of futons." Itachi seriously did not hope to bunk with neither three.

"Explains why the woman gave us 'the look' "Sakura said in disgust. Sighed as she carried her son into the other half of the room, slamming the door close as she did. "Have fun." She said as she carried her son into the nearest bathroom to freshen him and get him ready for bed.

•

•

•

That night Kisame slept at the bottom on the futon facing the door while Itachi laid on the top side of the futon. Kai slept on the same side as Sakura laid on, the top of the futon.

Itachi stared at the door separator, seeing the moonlight bounce off of it, illuminating it's beautiful shape. On the other side, Sakura stared at the separator, Looking at the shape of the moon, avoiding the temptation of sleep. They both knew neither was asleep but looking at the same thing, sharing the same moment. It brought back memories.

"So, are you just gonna sit there or tell me what's on your mind?" Sakura said softly, but slightly loud enough to hear over Kisame's snoring.

"No." There was no hint of amusement what so ever. It was cold and dead like she feared it would be. Sakura felt hurt, just like that faithful day. He really didn't love her, nor wanted anything to do with her. She didn't need to assume, she knew.

He knew her feelings like the back of his hand, no facade could ever fool him. He knew his words hurt her but he couldn't let his emotions take over, not for a second.

The rest of the night was left in silence. Sakura was the first to go to sleep as Itachi gradually slipped into dreamland.

•

•

•

The raven haired boy opened his eyes as he realized he was in a new environment, quickly getting up and realizing how fast his head was spinning, he looked over and saw the pink haired woman sleeping soundly next to him, her rosy cheeks and natural pink lips but saw tear residue from a lone tear.

He could only remember fighting a huge phoenix bird that exploded when it was punctured by his kunai, then everything else was a blur. He rubbed his eyes to get the sleep out, his wrists ached as he realized he had chakra suppressant handcuffs, looking at his mother's hand, she had the same thing.

Before he could panic. A baritone voice snapped him out his thoughts.

"You." The voice called out to him. Kai was alert now, ready, but he couldn't use chakra but hand to hand combat was still at his leisure.

He looked around the room, only seeing inanimate objects. The screen next to their futon slid open quietly as a tall male with long hair tied back into a pony tail like his was looked down on him with both of his red sprawling eyes. He looked like an older version of his self, minus the stress lines which were only visible by close observation.

"Who are you?" The child half-wittedly asked. The male stood there and took him in for a moment before.

"That is not any of your business for the moment, but I have regards to know your name." He asked politely but something was off about him. He stood as far away from his mother's sensing range as he could behind the screen slider.

"Kai Fugaku Haruno." Kai respectfully recited his name. Still a little dazed about the male figure.

"Hm." The raven haired adult looked at the child, but within the inside, fuming like a boiler ready to burst, but he did not need such emotions and dismissed the conversation with the child. Closing the screen separator as he got ready to move out and receive his mission.

•

•

•

By noon everyone was up and ready to leave. Sakura had spoken to Kai about their situation and he instantly understood and she hugged him, assuring him everything was just fine and they were gonna get through it. For the first time since ninja training, Kai genuinely felt scared for his life and restlessly terrified for his mother's. Who would watch over him and take care of him if she wasn't there to support him every step of the way? Certainly his father wouldn't baby him but would push him to his limits, exceeding the greatest, but that wasn't what he wanted. Not in the least.

Itachi held out a scroll with their mission objective in it. All proceeds went to their spending at their own leisure. They had to get a bandit, easy head hunt. He was lurking around these parts of this village, he preyed upon minor civilians, poor or middle class. He took their money, kill their men and take their women to serve as sex slaves. He wasn't alone, he recruited all sorts of bandits from all over the country to join him, he would be passing by this town. Hiding in the forest for his next victim.

Sakura was already heated about this man and she doesn't even know him. She kept her composure though and asked how will they pull it off.

"Simple, you're our bait. While he and his bodyguards capture you, we will terminate all of the others lurking in the shadows. It is rumor he recruited two missing nin. Not bingo book material though but they still know their way around a weapon." Itachi didn't even spare her a glance, already gathering materials to use, Kisame polished samehada, knowing his sword needs to look it's best when it kills.

Later that night they prepared. Sakura wore a red lusty kimono that cut at her mid thighs, showing a lot of leg while the chest part was busty. She wore thigh high toe separator socks and traditional sandals with it. The sleeves were still long to her relief as she tried to cover herself modestly. Her pink hair was braided up with combs and hair pins decorating it, both highly deadly weapons. Her face was beautiful: her lips were a crimson red, her cheeks a rosy pink, her eyeliner thin but her long lashes complemented her bursting emerald eyes, she was the idea of perfection, any man would be a fool to turn her down.

Kisame gave a wolf whistle of approve and Itachi rolled his eyes but didn't look at her Kai simply didn't care, worried about the mission at hand.

At precisely the stoke of midnight, the quiet but majestic sound of a woman lightly sobbing in the forest. A man stopped his troops with the simple hand gesture of one index finger.

"Do you hear that?" The leader, Kuyo whispered to his bodyguards formally known as missing nins.

"Yes, it's coming a few yards, east." The one on his right, Zenjiv said as the other identical Zenjiv known as Zenjev on his left, agreed.

Kuyo smiled evilly. Another catch and she's all alone, sobbing at that. He lead his pack around where the sob came from.

Within a clearing. The moon showered over the woman in a busty robing. She was grasping her swollen ankle lightly. Crying as she cupped her free hand over her mouth. Streaks of tears dropped from her chin and fell into the moist puddle of her tears. Her hair was pink but her face was like a goddess and her body was just perfect for him.

The twins on either side smirked. They were gonna pass her around like cigarettes, she won't look so hot when they're done.

"Halt." He extended his arm to the side to signal them to stop, the others drool and fought for a glimpse of this goddess. Kuyo knelt down in front of the pinkette.

Sakura looked startled. She opened her eyes and looked at all the men gathered in the opening. She was even more breathtaking with her eyes standing out in contrast. They were going to have complete, utter fun with her.

"Come with me." He commanded her, he took her arm, grabbing it hard with his rings and sharp knuckle rings.

"Stop, please! You're hurting me!" The pinkette slapped him. He looked shocked she would dare raise a hand at him. He lifted his hand and back handed her. She flew to the side, grasping her now gashed face.

"How dare you, you whore!"He grabbed her arm again, even with blood rushing down her face, she fought, kicking him and slapping him.

"This is it." Itachi signaled Kisame, Kai close by, only could watch and not intervene, he was angry a man would dare raise his hand at his mother, but he had an order.

Kisame smirked as he walked up behind Kuyo's crew. They all turned around, yelling. Kisame's chakra signature screamed 'fuck with me please, I dare you.'

Itachi activated his sharingan, focusing it on the twins who looked at Kisame, horrified but ready to abandon Kuyo if necessary. Turning back to Kuyo beating the pinkette while she fought him off unsuccessfully, he forced his self on top of her, trying to rip open the kimono but kept being bash back. They instantly knew what was the problem.

"Kuyo. It's that bicth! Kill her!" Zinjiv informed him. Kuyo turned to see a shark looking monsters killing all his men off with swipes of his sword. His chakra level was something to fear. He turned back to the pinkette.

"You! What did you do!" Sakura helplessly let him choke her, her face turning red as she gasped for breath.

_NOW! _Itachi screamed to his self as he let a string break. Kunais flew from all the trees surrounding them. Aiming at the twins who were ignorant to what to do.

Sakura instantly stopped choking and looked blank face as the man cupped both hands around her neck.

"I killed you." Sakura took a hairpin and stabbed him right in the jugular vein. Instantly, Kuyo bled out and died. His grip loosening on her as he fell into her breast. Bleeding from the neck.

Sakura gasped and threw him off. Grossed out and disturbed. Kisame had long done dealt with the crew and went back into the shadows. The shower of kunais struck every known canvas of skin and body on both twins. One went straight through both heads and stuck in between both. The ring part sticking out the forehead of Zanjiv and the sharp end sticking out the forehead of Zenjev. Both had shocked expressions on their face, identical to each other just like them.

Sakura knew she looked a mess. Kisame was pit pocketing all his victims while Sakura took pouches and pouches of money from Kuyo. Itachi jumped from a tree examining his work. Turning to the emerald eyed woman who dusted herself off. He visibly cringed at her face.

She had a busted bloody lip that stained her pearly white teeth, red. Both sides of her face were bruised and bloody but the left had 4 big gashes of blood oozing from them. The right eye was swollen slightly but the other has seen better days.

He wanted to say sorry for letting this happen to her when he spied her neck. It was bruising badly. His hand prints still vividly visible. Itachi balled his fist up. Letting all his emotions sink low into his fist, clenching it hard, his nails dig into the skin.

Sakura didn't notice. She ran to Kai, hugging him as he cried lightly into her stomach. He couldn't stand the sight of his mother like that. It hurt him. He wished like Itachi, he could have done something.

"Mom are you alright?" She brushed the tears away from his pale red eyes, assuring him everything was fine.

Kisame stood next to Itachi while he watched the sad moment. Sakura hugged Kai and he Hugged her tightly. For fear letting her go, she would disappear.

"You wished that was you, holding her, hugging her. Wishing that you could've prevented that from happening." Kisame interjected. Itachi turned around and walked away.

He knew he was right. Which was a first in his book.

•••

The next day, Sakura lightly traced over the gashes in the bathroom mirror. Her fingertips glowing green as she did so. The gashes visibly sealed it's self. Leaving no scar for proof of existence.

Next was her busted lips that were swollen and didn't look pretty. Cupping her hand over her mouth. Underneath it glowed green. Removing her hand, it was down to normal. She cupped her hand over her eye and like before, it glowed green underneath, doing the same for the other. Both her eyes were beautifully normal once again. The rest of the bruises were going on their own journey of process.

She left them alone but the ones on her neck and arms were gonna scare people like the weirdos at the front desk who gives them 'the look.'

Sakura frowned at the thought walked out the bathroom. Kai was rubbing his wrists. Still adjusting to the handcuffs. Sakura took a pause for a second.

She just used chakra,

On her face,

But she has chakra suppressants on.

So...

Sakura slammed the door open. Itachi looked annoyed at her and Kisame smirked.

"You finally realize we switched your cuffs, judging from your pretty face, kid." He had his shit eating grin on perfectly.

"Asshole." She grumbled. Taking the cuffs and didn't hesitate to break them off. She tore off Kai's

"When were you going to tell me?" She was angry they let her go without chakra like that.

"You should've known yourself. Or sensed it. We switched Kai's first, the first night you slept. Then we just recently switched yours." Kisame was laughing now like this was the funniest thing in the universe.

She did not like to be fooled. She was once and wouldn't be again.

"You should be grateful. We did this because we are starting to trust you as far as we can throw you, not only that but I had word with Pein-sama that we are to make you the utmost comfortable. Do not take advantage of your free will in a way to make treason. We are authorize to kill you on the spot." Itachi said in a cold way.

That night, they headed out. With chakra back on their side. They sped through the forest. Sakura nor Kai knew their next place or mission but they knew they were going to be safe- some what.

Itachi had nothing going through his mind. Only watching the blurred pictures of the forest wall as he zipped through it.

Kisame needed a drink. They both were acting like kids. Sakura's son was more mature than them and the damn runt looks seven. When were they going to tell each other how much they missed one another and love each other?

Kai was skeptical of these two male figures but his mom didn't seem to be hostile to them much. She seemed more comfortable with the fish man but gives the raven haired man the cold shoulder. He's seen this once before in school with two people he knew!

They like each other... Or something along those lines.

Sakura hated Itachi, she hated how cold, rude, and an ass he was. Sure he was always like that, to other people as with it was just the two of them. She'd be his queen. But that was the past, the problem is.

How will she tell him this is his son, right now in the future?

• •

SHE WORE AN

ITSY

BITSY

TEENIE

WEENIE

LUSTY RED

KIMONO-MINI

THAT SHE THOUGHT PUT HER BOOBS ON DISPLAY~

~Sing along!

Oh you're too much~

Lol catchy, yes?

So looks like Sakura's in trouble. Thanks for everyone supporting me and putting up with randomness. Example at the top..

it's still catchy.

Don't judge.

Love you guys, remember to review. I was up till 2:00 am. I deserve a damn review damnit! -Coffee table flip-

hears my name in the distance being yelled by an angry mom.

...well...That was quick. RESULTS DAMNIT~

-Teriyaki


	6. It has yet to come

•••

We have been through bad, but worse has yet to come,

We have been through worse, but hell has yet to come,

When we go through hell, who has yet to come for us?

-Teriyaki Flavor- Shelby.

•••

The light pitter-patter of drizzle shower onto the window, blurring any means of vision to the outside world. The skies threaten them with rain but the inside of the inn was warm and comforting as the light stood out of the gloomy skies.

The room was empty exception for two lone figures sitting on the wide plank freshly waxed, polished floor. Emerald gems sparkled with excitement as they locked onto onyx ones.

"Happy Birthday, Kai." The pinkette said warmly to the raven haired child.

The child smiled, happy to become older and embarking on new chapters of his life now.

Sakura was far from thrilled about these 'new chapters' she felt a twisting pain in her stomach as she felt the pain of shame and failure. She failed to make Kai's life better for him.

Kai saw the frown grazing her lips and looked down once again. Coming to looking into green gems, matching her frown.

"So..." Kai struggled with the words. "Anything you want to say, words from the wise?" He cracked her a smile.

Sakura looked at him, the corner of her lips pulled up in a smile, it was the smile of a mother looking at her child through new eyes. He couldn't tell what was new about him. Only thing different about him was a number. Not even 2 digits, he had the same smile, same face, same features, nothing else worth getting excited for.

"Kai, I am so proud of you." Sakura said in a small whisper but the words weighed heavy on Kai's mind. His mother always did her talking and praise with hugs and kisses, no words.

These words were golden to him and kept them to heart. She was proud of him. Kai beat his chest where his heart thumped in response symbolizing he took it to heart every sentence, every word, every letter she said went straight to his heart and piece of mind.

Sakura hugged him, the stress of the day and her life fell upon her like the rain outside, but Kai was her umbrella to get through the obstacles and back home, a home where they both would be together. He hugged her back, embracing her with all his love, for when being as a shinobi, there was no time for love. It is a cold world out there and they all abide by their own shinobi way, but all of which they have in common is to die with dignity and kill with no remorse. That is the shinobi way summarize and wrapped up with a sick bow to give it class.

Sakura looked deep into his onyx orbs, searching for anything; color, spark, glint. Anything to boost her hope and she indeed saw it in his eyes, miles and miles to stretch. Determining Kai was ready, seeing the hope glint in his eyes. She felt into a pouch in her weapon holster and took out a black plain suede box with nothing special to it. Handing it to him, he examined the box and slowly opened it. Pulling out a piece of thin black chain with a black long sharpened fang at the end.

He traced his fingers around the fang, feeling the smooth texture and the depth of the inscription on the face of the fang. Turning his attention, it stated in characters.

"You can only end it."

He repeated the words in his mind, pondering with the meaning. Untying the other end of the chain to put it on, Sakura reached out and helped him tie it. She slowly traced her fingers from the back of his neck, the chain flowing over her fingertips slowly as she reached where the fang was. Pressing her hands to his chest and looked at him one good time, taking it all his vast features of his face that made Kai, Kai.

She kissed his forehead and stood up, inhaling all the memories of his childhood into her lungs as she exhaled it out to flow as a passing memory in the wind now, they will embark on a new journey and will never look back because the simple fact:

There is nothing back there to run to.

•••

The sky cease to let up as the rain beaded down on her pink lush locks, they were soaked with rain and so was the rest of her, droplets of rain trickled off her pink curls as the little globs washed away all means of straight hair, her hair went wavy and curled at the end due to the high humidity and moisture in the air and the simple fact that the rain was the main partake in the situation.

The others were comfortably dry, The blue skinned male shielded his identity with a straw hat with trinkets hanging from the ends. His cloak held material that let the rain slide right off and do not make more further damage. The raven haired adult had the same advantage minus the trinkets, he wore a plain non fancy straw hat that let the rain fall all but on his face. Sakura was soaked to the bone, her clothing clinging to her skin as her armor felt even more heavier on her lithe frame as it adsorb rain and weight it heavy on her. She gave her last and only hooded cloak to her son who kept his distance behind Sakura but not too close to the two cloaked men behind them.

It was silent like this, for days. This time less tension than other moments. No one spoke. No one got hurt. They've spent weeks, resting, walking, running. They stocked up on supplies and essential needs while on the road, passing near by villages with shops. As for Kai, it was the most quietest birthday he's ever had to live through. Sakura held a straight face and didn't talk to no one, not even him when in the presence of either one of the Kisame or Itachi and They kept their distance reasonable from them. They didn't eavesdrop or thought of them committing treason. It felt like to him they knew her well and didn't expect her to risk anything on running off. He didn't have the slightest clue as to where they were but he didn't want to know the answer to it either.

Itachi dreaded every inch they got to Amegakure, they long past the land of wind and now approaching the village hidden in the rain, living up nicely to it. He didn't know the sorts of idea Pein kept in his bag of sick tricks, he didn't have the slightest idea what more did Pein want from Sakura, as he claimed, she will be a valuable asset to their collection. Banished and S-Ranked is traditional in Akatsuki..

Kisame on the other hand was thrilled to have Sakura back, even if she was mad enough to rip their throats out, her company was still contagious. The way Sakura kept her distance from them clearly said she didn't trust them as far as she could throw them (With exception of her monster strength) and that wasn't very far. The kid on the other hand even with his cool calm persona, they both scare him shitless and he was terrified of them.

They would approach the base in a matter of one more day. The underground headquarters was underneath the village. An underway passage was the only entrance into it. The only way to that passage was through a certain building in the village that no one ever suspect. To think everyone was blind to know they were above a facility that harbored the most ruthless people.

Meanwhile, the room was pitch black, darkness engulfed the room in it's grip. The only means of visible light was a bright light that stretched from wall-to-wall, illuminating a picture of foggy but clear vision of pink haired woman, a tall for his age, child and two red and black cloaked adults who continue to walk. A Red eye focused on the dark haired child, this one particularly fascinated him, the body language the child makes; The way he kept lingering closer to Sakura showed that he particularly favors his mother and would stay at her side. The way his posture was straight and his eyes forward and attentive showed he was on guard and staid a large distance from Kisame and Itachi. But one thing he noticed Itachi do. His nose wrinkles every time he in a daydream or a deep thought. He notice Kai do the same from time-to-time. His nose scrunching the same way as Itachi's.

The male mused about it for a moment, instantly putting two and two together, a sick smile spread across his face in sheer crude humor and amusement while he reclined back into the stone cold seat. His breathing was next to nonexistent a swirling vortex of orange protected his face from exposure a small hole for vision in his right eye inside of the eye of vortex. His red eye keeping track of every movement made between the two. Focusing more on the child, he squinted his eye at the screen as the child unwrinkled his nose while he focused back on walking.

Back at the forest, the silence stretched on for hours. Reaching it's peak when Kisame coughed and could feel the irritation radiating off the two ex lovers from in front and besides him. They were still going at it and strong. He knew this was going to be a long walk. As dreadful as it was right now in the poring fucking rain.

They stepped under a protective canopy of green, looking up into the cluster of leaves and green as then water fought to seek and seep through to the bottom and penetrate their once stable shield but none prevailed

Underneath, the ground was dry and suitable, a little moist from the humidity. They set up camp. Forming a fire that would need to try it's damnest to keep alive and to keep them a little bit warmer. Sakura was now freezing. Unpacking in a rush and settling into her spot immediately following their arrival to their dry haven. Sakura stood behind a tree and took off all the soaked clothing that clung and shrunk to her skin and finally her body could breathe. Without the aid of a shower, she dried off and settled for her pajamas and dried her curly tangled hair. Throwing it in a pony tail and slipped into the snugly warm cover.

Kai demanded his own spread to sleep on, still being close enough for his own mother's sake and for the reason he still didn't trust neither Akatsuki member.

Itachi couldn't sleep as he stared into the fire, seeing it blaze. He looked at Sakura as she slept. Her breathing was even and slow, her mouth was slightly parted as she let air go in and out in a small huff, her rosy cheeks lightly bloomed as she dreamt silently.

A flash of images danced through his vision as he blinked hard and they were gone.

He closed his eyes and shook off the disturbing images. Knowing what that signaled. Opening back his eyes, he got more comfortable in his cover as he turned on his side to face Kisame who eyed him creepily. He shot him a toothy grin, his head resting on his hand as his arm propped him up.

"Why don't you tell her?" He bluntly went out and said it.

"There is nothing to tell." He looked the blue menace straight in the eye, truthfully he did have quite a few things to say, things that he won't ever admit he wanted to say. He would die in cold blood before he tell Kisame what's on his mind.

"That's your problem, you never let no one in. Not even the woman you were just having weird fantasies about, "Kisame teased as Itachi grew angrier at his stupidity, knowing he had no place to tell him where his love life was at when the man makes everyone woman in the tri-state area scream bloody murder at the sight of him.

"None of this is your business, who I come in contact with, intimate or not is my business, not yours." He spit venom in his words, turning around to face the burned out and beaten fire where Sakura still slept. He looked at Kai as he tossed and turned in his spread out, not feeling quite comfortable with any position.

"You made it my business long before you decided to break it off, you know it more than sex and gone. She wasn't some toy to use over and over again to you. You love her and you won't admit it and you were jealous of how Sasuke was on the only person to turn to that Konoha wouldn't try and convict on the spot." Kisame said in the lowest voice that even Itachi couldn't hear, but Kisame made the biggest parts be heard and indeed the were heard. Itachi scrunched his face in sheer irritation at the male's retaliation reply. Closing his eyes and soon drifted into a dream.

•••

Sakura cleaned off the kitchen counter, making sure she left no area untouched.

She has been treating Itachi for almost a year now. It's winter season and the flu is going around quick, Sakura avoided at all cost cold areas and sick people out of her reach to treat. She had a duty to Itachi to help him back on his feet till further notice.

Sakura lifted a stack of plates from the counter, lacing her hands with chakra to carry them, they felt light as a feather.

Itachi staid in bed. Looking around the blurred room, listening to Sakura's patterned footsteps. Moments later a nerve wrecking sound of crashes as plates hit the floor alarmed him.

_'Sakura.' _He instantly knew.

He was already up and rushing down the stairs, skipping two and bumping into walls in the hallway as he reach the scene.

Sakura was face planted with her arms flailed out, the plates were the least of his worries. He scooped her in his arms and carried her carefully to his bedroom, being the only room warmest in the whole house. Setting her gently in his bed, he saw how red her face was, her forehead already beginning to sweat as her breathing grew uneasy.

He gathered a bucket with cold water and a cloth, putting it on her forehead and changing it every so often.

It was like that.

For three days, she wouldn't wake up, mumbling indistinguishable words, but nevertheless didn't opened her eyes to correct herself.

Itachi hasn't slept a wink yet. Only leaving her bedside when it was a life or death situation- or to use the washroom, bathe his self and grab something to take mobile with him to eat like an apple. Never leaving her side for more than 10 minutes.

Something told him what if she were to die in her slumber. What would he do with wounds like so? What if she woke up and suffer from anesthesia? Would she still have that natural smile she always gave him, the smile she didn't give to just anyone the ones who are truly worthy are worthy of her beautiful smile?

He had accumulated feelings for this medic over the time she spent aiding him. The one who's laying there, maybe fighting for her existence in this world, did she actually mean something to him?

Sure he could remember her as a child. Longing to be his wife, he didn't quite know why she didn't ogle over his brother like she did over him. She would sneak into the compound with cookies and strawberry cake. Of course commanding her to leave didn't do anything but cause a dramatic fuss of why he didn't love her. His mom being his mom would have stars in her eyes with a roller pin in her hand. Waiting for him to make one false move. She adored Sakura and would make a dramatic fuss with her if she wasn't lady Uchiha.

But now, he might be returning the feelings for her that one lonely day when everything seemed set into place in front of you of how your life would end and how it will begin. He didn't know if she still had feelings like she did as a naïve child. Most likely not being the fact her and his brother go way back and it wouldn't be shocking in the least if they settled down.

_'But she hasn't._

_She's here._

_With me, in my bed._

_Fighting for her life._

_Fighting for existence in this lonely cold world._

_Would she be victorious?_

_Or would she fail?'_

All would be said and done within a matter of time. Itachi staid up with her for a few more hours until drowsiness washed over him badly. The matter of 3 days falling upon him, seeking revenge.

Four more days pass, he began to worry even more. Tempting to send a doctor from Konoha to check up on here, but he never got around to it.

Jade green eyes open, slowly. Closing them tight to gather energy as the pinkette reopened them and sat up. The smell of spice was powerful in here. In this warm room with this heating blanket.

Heating blanket...

Spice...

Darkness...

She didn't want to say it but how the hell did she end up here? She checked her cloths and felt silly afterward. If she would've had sex with anyone (Especially Itachi) Inner would've been on her case for weeks.

Her head was pounding, her bladder was full, her stomach growled and she felt like she lost pounds in her sleep.

She looked around the room, expecting to see Itachi looming over her like a tree. Instead he was sleep on her bed side, sitting in a chair. She didn't know wither to feel relieved, touched, or downright fan girl.

_**'Does my opinion count?'**_

_'Not in the least.'_

"_**I SHALL BE HEARD, DAMNIT!'**_

Sakura yawned all her troubles away. Putting her warm hand on Itachi's, his arms were folded underneath his head. Giving him a comfortable position to sleep. He was indeed thoughtful, tugging his hand from underneath his head. Holding it while she stared at the ceiling in thought. Assuring him she was here, strong, happy and healthy.

Itachi felt something warm hold his hand, it was soft, warm and loving. He opened his eyes, knowing he won't see the person's face as clearly as he ever wanted to but would sort through the blurs.

He saw her. Lain back, staring at the ceiling with her hand in his. He sat up, not letting go of her hand but looking at her, she looked down and stared into his eyes.

It was night as the moon cast shadows of them. The two shadows looking into each others eyes. Slowly but persistently they drifted closer. Their faces intertwined with each other as their lips met. Sakura and Itachi knew what they were doing. It wasn't just for the moment. It was real, genuine. Beautiful than any artist could ever capture, true love within thousands of folds. Unfolded and untangled to expose to true naked colors of love. And that was what they shared.

Even if it was inflicted by a mere cold.

•••

Itachi opened his eyes slowly. Realizing he had the same dream about that day again. He despise that dream, he hated those feelings, he cursed them with every being of his body. Getting up and packing, everyone else was still sound asleep, the rain never let up and Itachi sat there, looking at the her, she was the cause of all these dreams, she was the cause of these feelings,

and she was the reason for his sight.

Eventually everyone got up and headed out, this time Sakura made an umbrella out of a long piece of a plant with a massive leaf tilting to it's side from it's weight. They were close now, within a matter of hours they would reach Ame within a matter of hours so to speak. They sped up their pace and ran through the clearings. Speeding to a stop as they reached a bridge. It was cement with moss growing more greener than others on the weathered down bridge. They walked slowly. Feeling the rain weep down more onto them as they reach of the source of so why the gods never stop crying down onto their village.

They passed into the village, seeing the empty streets as others seek refuge in a warmer, drier atmosphere. The buildings stood high and mighty, some rusted from being rain on while others laughed upon the idea of that fate. Everything seem grey. Grey and black. Gloomy and depressing. Kai looked on, fascinated as they let the two partners lead the way to their final destination. Sakura has been here quite some times, each more depressing than the other and my, my, my, she has to say this one tops them all to a T. She hated living here, working here. Breathing in the same depressing dull air. She was a social butterfly and this wasn't the ideal place to open and spread her wings to.

They turned corners, eased through alleys and streets. Reaching a tall dull building like the rest of them, weathered down and somewhat rusty, dark, and quiet. They walked to the back entrance, which immediately led them to a stair case down, no lights, lanterns, or torches were lit. It was pitch black as she remembered it was and continued further down where a beacon of light was dimly seen.

They continued down deep within the stair case. Now able to watch their step as they hit rock bottom. Walking through quiet hallways that held dungeon chambers on either side. She never remembered it this quiet, seems Pein has shut up the skeletons in his closet. They reached a visibly lit room as Kisame willingly held the door open for the three.

'The Throne Room' Sakura remembered it as clear as day. Walking through the threshold, The room itself was black and pristine. Only thing that stood out was them and a carrot top haired male and a pale blue haired female at his side. Sakura couldn't help but smirk at the duo.

'Pein sama and Konan san.'

Pein sat in a stone chair that was made of white marble. Konan stood on the side of the chair as if they were ready to be painted into a family portrait. The foursome gathered from the platform of which they stood from. Itachi and Kisame stepped to the side to join the rest of the members who filed in after them silently. They all stood as if solders on the battle field. All S-Rank missing nins. Almost all recognize her immediately while some scoffed silently and eyed the raven haired boy that accompanied her.

Her breathing got ragged as she looked around the room, on guard and ready to fight to live. She could feel the fear radiating off of Kai in waves as he stepped closer to her but not breaking eye contact with the carrot top haired male with the countless ripples in his eyes. They were all alone now and ready to fight if necessary. The members looked either amused, confused, downright blood thirsty, or plain bored.

She looked Pein in the eye, seeing as he was trying to capture her eye attention the whole time. Konan looked her into her eyes, reading every emotion that flickers in them. Pein opened his mouth to speak as the sound bounced and echoed off the walls in massive waves and knocked straight to her as if a bullet was fired off just for her death.

Sweat trickled down her skin as her hair stood on edge at his greeting.

"Welcome Back, Sakura Uchiha san."

•••

FINISHED. This was suppose to be flashback but things are cooking now and I couldn't stop it so I made it as Itachi having said chapter in his dreams. The memory doesn't count as to building upon the ashes of what Itachi has done to break and burn Sakura's heart but only will it make him more frustrated and flustered.

Also Kisame stands his ground. Oooh, so proud. Leave a review, pm me anything about the story and what not and I would like to thank some people who has review and boost my ego for this story.

Melyss

AnimeLover772123

OokamiAkuma2297

Kamiccolo's Rose

PropsAD

and Guests,

btw PropsAD I can't tell you that.:3 and Kai doesn't know.

OokamiAkuma2297 now you know.

Thank you all for reviewing. It means a lot and thanks to everyone for putting me on Alert and Fav, you guys are the reason this little thought burst to life and on Fanfiction.


	7. Life is a Challenge

Thanks to all that has reviewed. Sorry for late update. -3- Do you know how hard it is to find a computer in this blasted house?! WELL IT'S HELL.. And to think I'm 3 minutes away from a Library... Smh.

Big ego booster, I freaking love you now, thank you that meant a lot. ;D MiyatheEarthninja

Poor Peins not obligated to say, he pinky swore and Kai thanks you handsomely. OokamiAkuma2297

You're welcome. xD PropsAD

•••

Life is a challenge, meet it

•••

"Welcome Back, Sakura Uchiha san."

Sakura scoffed at his hospitality, knowing the venom oozing from the gaps in his words.

"Long time, no see, Pein Sama." Sakura kept her breathing even and her composure still, any false move and like an animal leaping at the kill, he will crucify her.

"Hm, time has been good to you." He eyed her appearance, showing no interest nor disgust.

"I wish I could say the same." A male with silver slicked back hair, fought the urge to break out in laughter, but a toothy grin slipped through instead, elbowing his cheapskate friend in the ribs to watch the brewing hurricane.

He shook off her insult and mentally chastised his self for lollygagging.

"Down to the point I assume?"

"That would be nice."

The room went silent and still once again, the tension thick enough to cut and mold it into any given monster. Kai kept his eyes focused on the pale blue haired woman, as she return the staring contest. She was breathtakingly beautiful, he couldn't take his eyes off of her. She on the other hand thought of many reasons why this boy was starring at her as if a magnificent prize at a coin fair, nevertheless, the boy had so many stored chakra inside of him, she could literally feel all the packed down power radiating off of him, she looked towards Pein and could see he knew it too.

"Do you still remember the rules of this Organization?" He asked her as if he wasn't obvious she did.

"Yes, but I was on neutral grounds. I had no ties to you."

"That may be true but you still took the oath, which states, if you wish to leave, you can only by death. Did not think your past will come back to haunt you?" He raised on orange eyebrow at her.

"That's not fair, I still had ties to Konoha!"Sakura raised her voice slightly, roaring over the small distance between them.

"If my memory serves me right, Konoha abandon you, _twice_ as I presume, and you gave your sworn loyalty to the Akatsuki." Sakura looked down, knowing that was true. She was dumb and in false love at the time and did anything necessary for _'him'_...Times changed.

"You use to be so invaluable to this organization. Look around you, Sakura. Every face in this room. You know their anatomy like the back of your hand. These wounds that once covered their body, you've touched with your angelic kind heart. Why would you want to leave all that and be the guard dog for the Hokage?" Sakura's breath was hitched in her throat.

"What do you mean, how could I leave?!" Her voice roared as it echoed in the pristine room. "Why don't you take a look around _these_ people, then? I couldn't stand everyday little by little, the faces in this crowd dropped and the numbers became slimmer. These wounds I healed, some couldn't be healed. These faces I've see, some I would never see anymore. And you question why I left?!" The tears pricked her eyes but she dared not to let them fall. Kai gripped his mother's hand. Which didn't go unnoticed.

He narrowed his eyes slightly at her.

"I see. Who is this you have here." Sakura felt her heart plunged into her stomach as the color went with it in her face. His eyes shifted to Kai who widen his eyes in shock. The endless ripples of his eyes were memorizing as he stared deep into them in blissful ignorance of what this man was thinking.

"What is your name?" He narrowed his eyes at the child who reluctantly gave him his name. Pein sat there in thought as he cut his eyes to a Sakura who looked as if she was about to faint. "I've decided your punishment instead of death. As you were a valuable asset of the Akatsuki, he is of a valuable asset to you I assume. You can paint the rest of the picture if you wish." Pein looked beyond Sakura as her pupils constricted.

She saw two men emerge from behind and took her. One wound his hands around her face while the other pinned her arms behind her.

Another grabbed Kai and carried him to a door on the far side of the room.

"Kai...Kai...KAI!" Sakura yelled as she elbowed hard in the man's ribs behind her as she felt two cracks. The man let a loud strings of profanity as he grabbed his chest. Sakura ran to the room. Being stopped by two more pair of strong arms as they take and yank her forcefully back. She used her inhuman strength and struggled successfully as she sobbed Kai's name loudly, the words bouncing off the walls in waves.

Kai struggled to get free from the strange man who mumbled words to himself.

"I'm getting paid enough for this."Kakuzu groaned as he carried Kai to the door and shut it close, the darkness engulfing them as a pair of red piercing eyes feasted on his flesh.

Sakura hauled off and punch Kisame square in the face, running towards the door before it slammed close. Her eyes got wider as her pupils got smaller. She felt her legs buckle underneath her as she slammed to the floor.

She has failed.

She felt Itachi kneel before her, he looked her in the eyes, she looked like shes lost it as he activated his sharingan, everything went black as she was assured this will end soon enough for her. She closed her eyes and everything slipped away like honey through her fingers.

Like honey.

Through her.

Fingers.

•••

"Kai, wow you did it again!" Sakura looked impressed immensely. Kai smiled broadly at Kakashi as he made a crinkle eye at him as he ruffled his hair playfully.

"Looks like you learn faster than any of my students." Kai was so happy as he tried to release his self from the grip of the hundreds of dogs trapping him in, only exposing his head and long hair that cascaded down his back.

The silver mane wolves cuddle against him, hugging and nuzzling him. The largest of them. A gigantic wolf with red beady eyes was even licking Kai and showing affection. Kakashi smiled and chuckled and Sakura kept her uneasy feelings at bay.

"What will you name her?" Kakashi asked with poise and ease in his words.

"What do you mean?"

"Obviously, you've altered their form, from Dog, To Demon Dog, surpassed Wolf and dived straight into Demon Wolves. Obviously you would've came up with a name to name your pact and it's co-leader?" The perverted man scanned his latest book of his most prize possession; Icha Icha. All while spitting out wisdom and knowledge. Sakura will never know how does he work with two brains in one mind, at one stetting, in one body.

She swore she could see Kakashi wink at her from across the clearing.

Kai pondered with the question that floated in limbo. Awaiting his retort.

"Well." He felt on the heart of the biggest wolf. It looked down at him as they both stared each other in the eyes. "You're a girl, so I must pick out a beautiful name for you. I will call you Tsukiko. We call our pact, The silver mist.

Sakura thought the name of the pact was kinda lame, she knew Kakashi thought same but it was _his _lame name. Tsukiko gave him a big sloppy wet kiss, showing that she liked her name.

•••

The room was humid and sweaty. Her breathing was thick and heavy as she heaved in and out, she could feel the cold sweat trickling down her face. She didn't have a thing to first where she was, but she indeed felt a sick twisting pain in her stomach that she thought, if it wasn't for her not having any intimacy for months, she would've thought she was pregnant and this was morning sickness.

She didn't want to open her eyes. She wanted to forever be hidden in where she was, she didn't want to face the reality that behold her outside her eyelids. It was too much for her.

She knew she had to face it one day or another.

And the rain outside the window sill continued to try penetrate the glass, making light rhythmic putter patter.

•••

The rain was no let up for her mood. Her pink hair was plastered to her face, covering her dingy green orbs that cease to hold enthusiasm, in it's a place a dull, dingy shell of her former self. Even her walk lost it's pep. She was a walking zombie that paced back behind the two males who slowed down their pace to match hers at the same time, give her much needed space.

Kisame didn't like this new Sakura, she was no fun. Her aura was deathly as she bore holes through Itachi's skull. He could feel her feet squish into mud and squeeze out water from her foam insoles.

Sakura hugged herself tightly. If she let go, she would fall apart, But she couldn't-not here and not now.

Her mind was at a lost. She was lost mentally but her feet went on physically. She felt dead, now. Not only did she fail Kai, she failed herself. She felt like dying right now but wouldn't want to end it now when she's so far away from home. It would only show she was weak.

Just like Konoha thought.

The tears threaten her eyes all while she ducked her head down in sheer shame. She felt a pungent smell of hard alcohol and chlorine. She looked up, Kisame was frowning down at her, his cloak draped over her lithe frame.

"You look like hell kid."

"I'm living in it."

He cracked a slight smirk at her retort. "You look like you need a drink."

"I need drink_s_" She corrected while he let out a hearty laugh, pulling her close to his side while they matched their walk.

His walk stride was wider than hers, she sped up faster to catch up.

Itachi felt guilt twist his gut, that look in her eyes is forever burned within his memories.

That was the same look in her eyes as if something more died in them. It was look she gave him years ago. Oh how it plagued him for years until now again, it hit him 10 fold. That look...It grew bigger till it clouded her whole judgment. She was not only internally dead. But now he could feel it deep within his bones. It was in his soul.

He clutch his chest in a movement not even visible to the other two.

Yet again, Sakura lost something of value to her twice in one lifetime. And still he hasn't seen her break and crumble yet.

•••

Sorry it was pretty short, but hey~ I'm working on the next chapter, my brother deleted my other chapter and I got sweet revenge. So now I'm computerless because I use to commandeered his.

Thank you to that certain someone who gave me the idea for the demon wolves. You know who you are.

Leave a review and Take the poll on my page!


	8. Life is a Beauty

•••

Life is beauty, admire it.

•••

Darkness engulfed the room. The gentle sound of a mother's hum echoed in a lullaby melody. The sweet scent of Cherry blossoms enhanced the room with the feeling of a welcome embrace. A woman sat in a wooden chair, holding something close to her heart, feeling as if it was an instinct; sworn duty she was privilege with.

Held deep to her chest, wrapped in the warmest cloth, a pale faced infant gurgled softly. It's pale pink lips parted slightly to let small huffs of air in it's tiny lungs. A flush of deep pink danced across it's chubby cheeks and it's eyes were softly close, taking in the beauty of the world in it's tight slumber.

The woman lightly rocked, careful not to wake the little one. Cold sweat trickled down her face, her wavy pink locks were tied in a updo sloppy bun by a lone chopstick, leaving two locks of glorious wavy pink hair on either side of her heart face. Her piercing green hues focused on the child, analyzing, examining, enjoying every minute of the creation that came out of her.

Her son, her glorious pride and joy she was holding in her arms. He was her everything now.

She could only wish her original _'everything'_ was here to indulge into this moment. The thoughts made her eyes prick with tears, threaten to flow like a river. The thought of what Ino would say if she knew about her and Itachi's ultimate taboo relationship, she could picture her signature quote.

"_Cry me a river, build a dam and get over it!" _

As if reading her mind, she felt a small warm hand touch her flushed cheeks. Looking down, she stared at the boy in her arms. He lightly opened his eyes, awaken from his sound slumber and forced to face the peaceful tranquil world around him-Maybe only tranquil, in this very room.- His charcoal eyes locked onto hers.

It simply broke her heart how much he looked like Itachi. He was born with a full head of wavy hair she twirled around her pinky. He had his eyes, the color and shape. It was like holding a miniature version of the real thing. But it wasn't. She was holding their_ creation_. Life she brung to this world with grace and poise. She will not forget this as well, her heart will not forgive him.

"What are you going to name him?" A baritone voice accompanied her with a heavy hand on her small shoulder. She turned around, but only feeling more disappointed it was not him but only his brother, Sasuke.

Despite that, she smiled broad at him. "I want to name him Kai. I want to thank the Kami's for bringing this child into my life." A tear made it's journey down her face as he wiped it away, he pulled her into a kiss.

Only more than ever, Sakura wished she could share that kiss with Itachi, than Sasuke.

•••

Sakura wouldn't talk. For weeks she wouldn't talk. Not even to say Good morning, hello, yes, or any other daily quotes. She only stared down Itachi with this look that gave Kisame chills.

She would cry herself to sleep every night. Anyone could hear her sniffling and light cries. She was in pain, pure pain. Everyone knew why. The lost of Kai nearly broke this once strong woman's state of clarity. She didn't know wither to fight on or give into the temptation of depression but either way, the reality was that she was heart broken.

Kisame felt out of place when in the presence of both Sakura and Itachi, he knew they went _way_ back with their relationship, but this was down right suffocating. He felt like a piece out of a puzzle when they were in the same room, like the problem with Kai was more personal. Yes, he could have prevented it, but hey, he didn't want his balls chopped off by Pein. Only thing good about this day was that it was raining and his skin was in dire need of water, a fish man got to look his best you know.

Itachi was at his wit's ends, which is a first and a shocker for him. Sakura gave him dirty looks that gritted at his nerves. She was like the walking zombie. She didn't talk, she never ate in front of them, and only made any sense of noises when she cried herself to sleep, which internally wither he liked to admit it or not, tugged at his heart. He mentally chastised the past feelings for this girl. She was only his nurse to him, nothing more.

As so he think.

•

•

•

The air was humid and hot. The sturdy little house held on for dear life. Sakura sat on the small porch, letting the rain wash away her sins, she wish it would take her with the rain drops and dissolve into the thirsty dirt of the Earth. She let out a smooth gust of air, if she could, she would smoke but the taste of cigarettes was utterly disgusting to her, but the smell of burnt tobacco was interesting to her in odd ways.

Itachi and Kisame planned in the center of the room, they were going to move out in a few hours to catch another bandit on the loose. He was slaughtering like a bloody thirsty hound from hell.

Both of them noticed light pitter-patter of steps coming towards them. Instinctively they looked up to see Sakura in wet clinging clothing, looking down on them. Her once piercing green orbs, dull, tarnish gems.

"Naruto's Inauguration into Hokage office is tomorrow, I wish to go and be there for him." Her voice was slow, she pronunciation every word slowly, careful not to let her temper go as she looked Itachi in to his cold hearted eyes.

"No you are property of the Akatsuki organization, you are indebted into us, you can not leave our side." Itachi said firmly to her.

"Then, why don't you come instead?"

"Bad news, I don't think us criminal folk are welcomed into Konoha." Kisame said with his toothy grin.

"But I have to go, I made a promise to Naruto!" Sakura didn't realize she was yelling now, she noticed when Itachi narrowed his eyes warningly to her.

"No," He simply retorted, turning back to his work.

"Selfish asshole." Sakura grumbled, turning on her heel, she walked back to the small porch. The rain continued on with raining. She took a deep huff of air into her lungs, clenched her fists together. She pictured herself right there, right now.

Her shoes were still in the room, next to Kisame and Itachi's.

She felt her feet pull off in full speed, feeling wet warm dirt between her toes. Not caring if they caught her or not, she had to take a risk. Take a chance.

They took away her son,

They won't take away her dignity, or what's left of her self esteem.

Her arms flapped in the rain, pushing through tree and branches.

Her vision blurred, tears traced down her face at the thought.

A hand snatched her back, she was lifted off her feet and dropped into the drenched Earth, her wrist still in the clutches of someone else.

She protested, yelling for the person to unhand her. The person shook her in their strong grip, forcing her to look them in the face.

"Look at me!" The baritone voice demanded in clenched teeth.

"Let me go Itachi! I have to go!" She struggled in his grip with no success. Her chakra was drained and her back was hurting from her last attempt to struggle free.

"You know it's more than just going to see the jinchuuriki, you're going to search for Kai aren't you."

The pinkette finally paid attention to Itachi, noticing his Akatsuki cloak was gone and he was soaked to the bone.

"It's none of your damn business, Itachi." She shot out with venom.

"You are being so foolish, the world isn't always about you, Sakura."

She snatched out his grip, she could feel the unpleasant mud sliding into her already soaking clothing. The feeling made her feel icky, despite that, she mustered the little chakra she was saving up to use into her feet, looking at her ex lover, she could feel the rage they were both sharing right now. She could see herself through his eye as he could see his self through hers. They looked absolutely horrible.

The rain streamed down both their skins. The gray-blue sky cried silent tears on them. Taking in all their unbearable pain of the past. Their memories in every drop of the rain that soaked in the ground of hatred they fertilize of the years they spent apart.

"Itachi you're so stupid. Did any of the years we've spent together, meant anything to you?" her voice was sincere but cracking from the truth that seeped through her words.

"hm."

"I guess not. You didn't realize who Kai was right?" She smirked a bitter sweet smile. Seeing how ignorant he was to who Kai was.

"What do you mean?" His nose scrunched in confusion, his eyes widen slowly as he caught on.

"He's your son. _Our_ son."

•••

The room was pitch black, the silence screamed louder than any words. A lone spotlight shined over a pale small, muscular framed body. It's long hair draped over it's back like a cloak. The body huddled it's self together, only finding that one thing a piece of serenity to clutch onto.

The body was a boy, a small boy. He picked his head up, to look at the darkness, as if finding something to stare and question, other than his lack of clothing.

"Where am I?" He said to nothing. Not expecting an answer, but shocked shitless to a reply to his one sided question.

A red sharingan eye opened out of no where, the red piercing eye studied Kai with a rather interested glint in it's eye.

"Kai." A deep baritone voice said with venom oozing from it's words.

Kai was having some type of concussion moment. He could only remember being dragged into a room, meeting a pair of eyes like the one looking him over like a prize and ending up here, frankly, his head was spinning from all this bitter excitement.

"Who are you?" His patience was wearing thin, for a child, he had his mother's temper at times and his father's infamous ' being an ass moments.' Both were highly deadly duo for a seven year old.

A sickening smile spread across a masked man's face who stood behind Kai undetected in the shadows of the corner of his mind. This realm was one of the darkest of all. It was endless room, no one could escape when caught in it's clutches. You were his prey now and you could only pray for his mercy to leave such a damnation of a place.

The red eye looked over Kai, staring at the darkness behind him. Seeing someone but no one in the thick solid illumination of black.

"Look into it." The masked man said

"What?"

"Look into the eye and see what is there for you, now." He commanded.

As did what was told, he looked deep into the swirling tumors of the eye. It widen, looking as thought ready to consume Kai, preferably his soul.

He felt his skin tingle. A small burning sensation on his face. Then he felt it on his hand, then his torso, his legs, neck, arms, his entire body was on fire now. The feel of hot acid and fire burning his skin set panic to the young boy's mind. He began scratching and swatting at his skin.

This simply bought enthusiasm to the masked man's eyes.

Kai began to yell bloody murder, the fire was getting worse. His skin was turning red. The swirling eye began to swirl faster and more, getting larger as it sucked at his soul, feeding on the hatred locked in his heart and taunting the monster within it's cage, the beast threatening to break with a lust for blood and a thirst to quench. The unruly sight of the beast brung joy to the masked man. This is what he was looking for.

But for now. He needed a little laugh to brighten his day.

The eye slowly closed and the fire let down. The room swirled around the boy's mind. He collapsed into a mild unconscious state.

His eyes drooped close, only seeing the sight of two feet stepping his way out the shadows.

•

•

•

Kai slowly opened his charcoal eyes, gazing like a newborn at his new surroundings.

The room was pristine white, it was endless room of all four walls.

He looked down, he was still at a lack of clothing, shamefully, he covered his member with a blush, feeling embarrassed still despite no one being there to give him _'the look.' _

"Hello, Kai." A deep sensual voice greeted him with such ease.

Kai looked up. A tall man with pale skin, a large puff of spiked hair and dressed in heavy red and black armor stepped close to him, his hand behind his back, giving him a formal firm look of a drill Sargent.

"Who are you, where am I?" Kai's voice was high pitch squeaked. That made him even more embarrassed.

"Hm. I see training has done you no good to hide your emotions." He raised an eyebrow. To Kai, he reminded him of a grandpa evaluating his grandson. "You are in the realm of truth. No one can disguise their selves, you can only show your true self. I can not lie to you in this realm, any one who does suffers greatly by my hand. This is one of the most horrific trenches of my mind. I recommend we get down to the point shall we, and you should answer my questions, _truthfully_" He smirked at the boy as he turned pale at his words.

"I..I want to go home. Where is my Okaa-san?"

The way he was acting was not acceptable in the least. Madara's eyebrow twitched slightly.

"I will not answer your question, for fear I might hurt you." He truthfully stated to Kai which made his heart drop. "Kai give me a straight forward answer or I will kill you."

"Do you know about your Uchiha history?" He narrowed his eyes at the child, intensifying his point.

"Not much." He replied.

"Hm, do you know your father's history?"

"To be honest, I'm confused who my father is. You see my former biological father isn't actually my father, that's what I heard when they were both arguing, the last time we set foot in Konoha." Kai looked down in thought, pondering with his own words.

The information sank in quickly as Madara made a mental smirk, this was going to be enjoyable.

"Do you know _anything _about the Uchiha massacre?"

"Yea, but my mother didn't say the man who did it." Kai notice a tuff of orange hair stepping out from nowhere to join Madara's side, his figure twitch and sightly glitch.

"Madara-Sama, my form is deteriorating in this dimension." The man who which Kai instantly knew was Pein Sama, the man who ordered his capture. He felt revenge striking his spine and oozing into his throat, forming a painful lump.

"We won't be long. Kai, I'll let you know a secret." He bent down to his knees to look the boy dead in their charcoal eyes, feeling the intensity and knowing the Uchiha blood that coursed through their veins, binding them to their last names with honor and dignity. It was a Uchiha passing wisdom on to a younger generation. In this case, this was wisdom that would've been best left unsaid.

"There are four remaining Uchihas who survived the Massacre, only one is your father and sad but truly the man who killed our family. There's me, Obito, Sasuke- your 'former' father, and Itachi, the man who collaborated with his organization allies to capture you." Madara put up four fingers to illustrate his point.

"Now to get you a head start, I will say this. It's not me." He put down one finger. "Obito is hopelessly confused and thinks he's a robot fighting cowboy." He put down another finger."

"Sasuke isn't your father." He smiled at the remaining finger and the raven haired boy's reaction.

Itachi

was

his

father.

He was the son of a murderer.

"You're...ly-" But Madara couldn't be. This demmension didn't tolerate liars. But.. How could this be?

Kai's breathing begin to rapid as he unsuccessfully took in this information. His father was a monster... A murderer. He killed his own family. His mother, father. Kai thought of the little children he had to slaughter. The feeling made him sick to his core.

"So you understand the severity of this situation? You, Kai are the only one who can kill this monster and regain your families' honor." Madara put his hand on Kai's forehead, he could feel the chill of his black painted fingers feeling the chakra that coursed through him with immense power.

"Now, you carry the burden of your family. You will feel the suffering of every Uchiha who befallen before your father's hand and you will truly know the pain who inflict on this man that he inflicted on his own family. Kai. You will see images that will shake your mind and cleanse your soul of all purity. I can only pray you will keep your sanity. For I would not want you to end up in the least as Obito has."

The last thing Kai saw was Pein closing his eyes, his skin tightening and then

it happened.

•••

The images of dead bodies piled up, the smell of death was thick and disturbing.

A child with his internal organs hanging out.

An infant who looked as innocent as they come, a thick gash through it's neck.

A woman, a woman that caught his attention, black hair, a home maker's outfit was thrown, dead. Blood pooled around her.

This was all going through Kai's mind.

Kai screamed.. He screamed a bloodcurdling scream as Madara held his hand tight to his forehead. All these images plastered around the once white room. Death after death. More blood that covered bodies. The smell, oh the smell was horrifying.

"Kai embrace death, this is how the Massacre, this is who your father was!"

"PLEASE STOP, NO! I WANT IT TO STOP!" No matter what, the images ceased to stop, even when he closed his eyes, he could still see it. His face. The blood, the smell, the images. It was all killing him mentally.

He felt his skin become tight. He felt his body growing.

Madara smiled, his body was not only taking in the images, but the soul and spirits of the fallen Uchihas was making his body rapidly age. He looked as if he was 14 now.

His once squeaky voice deepened and aged. His long hair grew even longer.

His charcoal eyes turned red, tumors spun and pricked his eyes, tears trailed down his face at the pain both physically and mentally.

Madara took his hand off, watching the child become uncomfrtable in his own skin, he was twitching hard, the images being thrown at him like stones. They were painful, he would know, he was there. The thought made Madara chuckle.

Kai began to vomit. Falling in his own pool of barf. The boy twitched and wheezed. He looked up at the smiling Madara and spit a chunk of puke in his face.

Madara graciously side stepped it and narrowed his eyes at the boy, making the pictures once again plague his mind with torture.

Kai screamed bloody murder as he huddle his self closer, crying. This was too much.

"Kai. I have given you my strongest Sharingan. Fused with yours you were destined to have. You have an extremely power sharingan. I will train you and teach you to use to and I will assure you." he leaned closer to the boy's ear. "You will get the revenge and will be thanking me and your fallen family with your soul."

Pein looked at the scene before him. The child has been through hell. He could tell he was going to be promising.

•••

Kisame sat at the small low table, drinking an ice cold Sake.

Three pairs of shoes were nicely stacked at the door, leading to the porch. It's been over an hour and Itachi or Sakura hasn't came back.

He _would _get up and find them but too much work and he just opened a fresh ice cold bottle of Sake he's been anticipating for days, so yea, no looking for those two, he's positive their alright, going at each others throats. Threatening to cut come balls off or a boob – sigh.

That sounded painful, even coming from him.

He smiled, thinking how those two were destined for each other, despite Kai's birth between her and Sasuke. He knew Itachi thought nothing but about her everyday. He had pictures and memories to prove it.

Once the love sick man drew a picture of her unintentionally while making a plan. It was so perfect down to the last detail, Kisame kept it for himself, one day knowing the girl would love to see it.

But times have changed, his little Sakura got married, knocked up, divorced, and banished. How they grow up so fast.

He still had letters to give to Sakura, each from every Akatsuki member. Even Hidan gave him a letter, for he wanted to screw Sakura so bad he even fought Itachi for one night of hot sex with Sakura. Of course he lost but that never stopped the Jashinist.

He never knew what made the two take their separate ways but he knew it was a bad idea. They were meant for each other. If you could make Itachi lay down and let you touch his face with _your _chakra. Oh you two were soul mates.

He sipped his sake, letting the tingly liqour slide down his throat with ease.

He could remember the time when he first met the pinkette. The thought made Kisame chuckle. Oh it was priceless, their expressions.

But enough of walking down memory lane. The question is, what can Kisame do to make them realize they were still in love with each other?

Well, something will come up if he drinks enough Sake to get tipsy. It has never failed him yet!

The gray-blue sky cried silent tears. Taking in all their unbearable pain of the past. Their memories in every drop of the rain that soaked in the ground of hatred they fertilize of the years they spent apart.

Who would've knew.

The cold snow, the ice prince of the Uchiha clan.

Would fall in love with a girl who was his nurse.

It's like the lion falling for the lamb.

How would've guessed?

The girl with the small pixie lithe frame, knocked down the most solid walls that not even an army could blow up. But she knocked them down all right and she dared to come into his ice fortress and came out victorious, but that is only part of the battle. For their love is war. This was the true obstacle that will determine their fate, no matter how strong the bond is, no matter if their love stretches miles into and over the Earth, will they follow their hearts and know what's truly important?

Who knows, maybe one day they will know what was there right in front of their faces and know what fate was trying to tell them all their god forsaken lives.

Oh look at Kisame, sounding like a true Poet, he should have went into writing.

•••

Thanks for reading, I know some people was waiting for this chap so here. ;D fresh and off the imaginary presses.

I dedicate this chapter to

PropsAD Because this is my reply to your last review. This whole chapter. LOL Enjoy.


	9. Life is a Bitch

•••

Life is a Bitch, Slap it

•••

Sweat beaded his flushed skin, the sound of the heavy breathing of the woman beneath him motivated him to continue. However, it did not devoid him completely of his wandering thoughts.

He had a son he never knew about,

How stupid was he not to notice this before, but why did she never tell him?

The woman beneath him grasped his shoulders, aroused by his impeccable skills. He had her pinned, taking her hands back down onto the bed, holding down her wrists. Her honey brown hair tousled and thrown in a reckless style.

He moved his hips rhythmically, Thrusting harshly in and out, but only getting sounds of approval from the female, her face was discomposed, biting her bottom lip in sheer stimulation.

The Uchiha concentrated on the woman, looking for something else to take his mind off this whole situation. But the thoughts lingered, in the back of his mind, he knew his conscious was sorting through this information with or without his self-awareness of it, instead he found a new topic of discussion.

He studied the woman's face, her eyes were closed but makeup piled her lids and cheeks, If he wasn't in such an irritated mood, he'd insult her on how she looked like a clown. Looking at the finer details of her face-

Sakura's face flashed in his mind.

Instantly, he stopped, his breathing ragged for the first time in a while which shocked him for a moment, His victim groaned in protest at his sudden ceasing as to pleasuring her. He ran a hand through his black sweated locks, mentally chastising his self, what was going wrong with him?

He didn't know what was coming over him. He moved from on top of the woman. Walking to the dresser in front of him to look his self in the mirror. Leaning over with his arms supporting him fully.

His eyes were red, not sharingan red, but tired red, bags drooped heavily under his narrow eyes. His stress lines were becoming deeper, making him look like his father. From his peripheral vision, he spied the brown haired woman climbing out the bed, coming over to him, wrapping her arms around his chest lovingly.

He stiffened at her touch. "It is an honor to serve the Uchiha, no matter your history." She continued. "Did you enjoy, my Sama?"

"Hm." He gave her a small cloth pouch to give her the hint. She took it and ran out the room in a whirl with nothing but the comforter draped around her lithe frame.

He gave out an uncharacteristic sigh of frustration, all his emotions were flying in a pathetic huff around him, he grabbed all of it in a vexation and threw it along with his fist at the mirror.

He studied the cracks within the mirror, taking note of his life in this matter.

Starting from a large crack he formed at the highest corner, tracing his fingers over the chopped lines, feeling his finger go slightly numb and a small sting that didn't so much as harm him in the least, he moved his finger down slowly, leaving a trail of blood behind, letting it ooze from the cracks to the surface of the dilapidated mirror.

This is where he met her,

•••

A tuff of pink hair scurried with determination, small but firm pitter-patter of footsteps made it's way through the Uchiha manor with such stride, no one dared stepped in this girl's way.

She was looking for him,

Sasuke. He ran away from her when she proposed to him. He was going to marry her and not that swine, Ino. The determination for his loved fueled her steps into a full blown run, she ran like the whole Uchiha Manor was on her small heels.

She saw Sasuke go past a small wooden hut, she stopped there and realize it was a dojo. She kicked the small molecules of dust into the air with her small foot.

Charcoal black hair flapped in the soft breeze of the day, The hair was pulled in to a high samurai pony tail that trailed to his neck, the boy stood there, waiting for the child to acknowledge him, she had the most odd hair, it was cotton candy pink, despite that, she had beautiful green eyes most woman would envy. He noticed the twinkle they held when she looked around, it looked as if the twinkle was finding it's mate like a lost puppy.

The girl began to look down and sad, her face crumbling and her small hands hid her face in shame.

The twinkle, forever lonely, no one to share it's love with.

"Excuse, are you looking for someone?" The boy stepped forward, using the manors his mother taught him with such grace and poise, giving his heart stopping sincere smile, that made the girl blush with such a color, it competed with her hair.

"Well, Um.." She fidgeted and fished her mind for the right words to say, his smile was so beautiful, he so handsome, what is his name? She felt insecure all of a sudden, she felt like her forehead was the biggest thing on the planet, her hair was so ugly and odd. All her insecurities surfaced up quickly in a bundle like a tsunami. She felt stupid, the awkward silence intensify as he held his smile and sincere facade and she fumbled for words to say.

"Do you know where Sasuke Chan went?" The little girl inquired. Trying not to make eye contact with the older male, feeling inferior in his presence.

_'Sasuke? Oh, so this much be his little friend, Sakura. The one he always complains about. She doesn't look any way he described her. No fangs, beady eyes, and evil auras radiating off her._' He mentally chuckled at his brother's exaggerated description of the pinkette. He has heard of her no doubt, at the dinner table Sasuke explains his day and what goes with it, a certain pink haired menace of society who harasses him and a blond haired child who is forever delusional. While Itachi found it downright exaggeration at his finest, his mother found it adorable.

He kneels down to the girl and motioned for her ear, he whispered expertly quiet in her ear even the most skillful ninja wouldn't hear even a solid 'P'.

"If you go to the head Uchiha home, ask for Mikoto San, that is Sasuke's mother, tell her about your situation and I'll guarantee you'll find him and will get _married._" He assured the little pinkette, she rushed off on her way, leaving a smiling Uchiha behind.

Realization dawned on her however, she never told him 'Thank you', The little girl turned around, only seeing the empty space where the boy once stood.

She didn't even know his name, but he knew hers.

•••

Sakura Haruno.

Sakura Uchiha.

•••

The room was traditional style, the floor waxed; the walls were wooden with slidable doors. Three futons were laid out nicely side-by-side, leaving space between each to keep personal space between all three.

In the middle of the floor, despite the three bodies that surrounded it, a square shaped hole with heated coal underneath burned quietly, the gentle chatter of the fire beat against the black skillet that cooked a vegetable stew.

The pinkette sat quietly, using chopsticks to stir around the stew. The shark like man licked his chops, anticipating Sakura's famous stew all while polishing his weapons and Sakura's weapons (which they made an agreement she could keep as long as she cooperated with them willingly.

Itachi was quiet, his eyes were closed but you could tell he was concentrating on something, Sakura at times spare him a glance, wondering what's' going on inside of his head.

"You can go."

"Huh?" Sakura looked up from her cooking; Itachi opened his eyes to look at his longtime friend.

"You can go back to Konoha, don't listen to Itachi" He continued, gesturing to the raven haired adult who raised an eyebrow at his friends' audacity. "I trust you, but my trust has limits, Sakura.

You can be able to make it to the second part of his inauguration into office _but_ you must be back here in two days, after that, I'm sad to say we will come after you, and your freedom will be tremendously minimized, so please make good judgment- what the hell am I saying? You make better judgment than I do! Go and have fun." Kisame grabbed his bowl from Sakura, Itachi already started on his meal, giving Kisame an evil glare, all while mentally feeling at ease for once she'll be out of his mind for at least a few days.

•••

That night, Sakura couldn't sleep, the thought of going back home to Konoha, seeing all her friends, family, Sasuke, what will he say to this situation? What words would he use in order to describe her in such a way to lower her self-esteem and confidence? It was bitter sweet excitement and no matter what they say behind her back, she will keep her head up high.

The night was silent, the sky a dark blanket, twinkles of stars adorn the once dull endless sky. The biggest attraction of them all, the moon on which tonight was a full moon, its beauty illuminated the room in a pale perfection. Casting Shadows of the two males beside her. The window blew small huffs of wind threw the jaws of the open window. The soft whistling of the wind whispered secrets into the room, like an unanswered question, no one replied but the whispering continued.

Sakura stood up on the futon, feeling slightly silly for doing this but feels the need to tell someone about her crisis. She turned to Kisame whose snoring could wake the dead and then some; he was out cold, clutching his pillow to his head. Itachi was sleeping quietly, but she knew he was listening, he always was. On her knees she crawled to the window, looking out into the sky. She knew if Kai was here, he would be looking at this moon too, telling her how much he wanted to one day be able to hold the moon in his small grasp.

"Dear Kami. I know I've done some unforgivable things in my life and maybe, just maybe my soul would be redeemable for your mercy. Let me just get down to the point. I've had a rough past, a one way marriage that leads nowhere, a child out of wedlock, banished from my home, my baby has been taken away from me and I'm mad as hell, so I'm on my last Kami loving nerve and I need your guidance, if not, I still _will_ find a way. I don't need any one's help, I'm all on my own now and frankly, it sucks to know no one will ever share how you feel because it's your own individual feelings and I will never understand the thought process of Kisame or how Itachi got another stick lodge up his ass that I will most gratefully pull out. I love the man with all my heart and I love our child and never regret Kai. He's my everything now and no one can take that away from me. But if it was not meant for us to be together, please just please at least let Kai have his father, that's all I'm asking, no marriage required. I just want to make a better life for Kai that I've promised and soon with fulfill it even if I were to die, besides, I'm not afraid of dying. Nor with I ever be, isn't that what they groom you to know when you become a ninja?" She continued between breaths, her voice cracking from sudden tears streaming down her face, it didn't discourage her nevertheless. "I will die for Kai and He knows that, I love my son so much, I can't live without that face. So I wrap this up with saying, if there's really a Kami out there, bring back my son." She said firmly to the gods.

Feeling consummated, Sakura crawled back into her futon, snuggling closely to the warm cotton comforter.

"Good night Kai, I hope you're safe." She whispered. "Good night Itachi." Smiling when she heard an imperceptible grunt.

•••

Sakura held a sweet smile on her face as she slept soundly within the presence of the two males.

The room was dimly lit, only means of illumination was the monitor that watched Sakura's sweet face every waking moment.

A teenager with a low pony tail stood next to a cement chair, a man with a swirling vortex mask watched in silence as well watching the pinkette sleep.

The teenager looked at the mask from the corner of his eye. A staff attached to his back, he could kill him right now; waste him all over the fucking floor and walk away, what's stopping him? The fact that he doesn't know a thing to first where he's at and he's still in a state of shock.

Just weeks ago this was your normal seven year old, happy, healthy and had a fantastic life. Now not even two months after his seventh birthday, he turned twice his age, he was now fourteen and as ignorant as he was when he was seven.

His body was well built, already immediately put into work, Madara made sure he had a vigorous workout ten hours, seven days a week. No stop until he was satisfied. An average person would've died from such a schedule but as Madara cleared out for Kai on the table; he wasn't an average person and should get use to that information.

A rattle of clothing startled Kai as Madara got out his seat for once, taking a stroll over to nothingness, he motioned for Kai to follow. With hesitation at first Kai followed him, the room began to recede back, peeling away like chipped paint, the endless layers of deep depths of black nothingness, chipped and scraped off to reveal a corridor, a familiar one at that. Madara continuing with his pace, not concerning his self if Kai was to follow him or not.

The masked man opened a door and gestured for Kai to step it.

It was small and quaint; a bedroom, to his left, a small twin sized bed, to his right, a desk and chair with a closet directly next to it.

"This will be your room in which you can retire to after days of work. You are responsible of your own time. You have training at your usual time, you are to prepare your own food, bathe your own self and take care of the washing of your own cloths. If you are not kept up to par with my expectations. You will suffer the consequences." Madara talked to him as if Sakura took care of him all his life and he was some stuffy spoiled kid, but he kept it formal and at a firm level of understanding. He minimally respected that as other times, loathed to be treated like a child. He wasn't some type of idiot who can't tie his own shoes. He knew basic life essentials and knew to take care of his own self.

Before Madara left him to have time to him self. He told him where he could find the kitchen and avoid picking fights with some other of the people that littered these hallways when coming back from missions. He will not introduce them to him; he was not in charge of his social life and will periodically drop off necessary books to keep his education up greatly and will make him frequent the library up the stairs.

He had little time to play around with but with what his had, he could not let his other skills fail. He will soon go on missions that he and he, his self alone will face and return back. Madara did not withheld that true fact he did not trust Kai and will not learn to. He was a mere science experiment but he would not, on his watch, let his experiment be altered in a disapproving way and may even die.

With all that bearing on his small shoulders, he shut the door and left him to his studies.

There was a dusty book case he hadn't notice before, holding up the bed. Shuffling through titles, they were all about the different arts of fighting and the history of the shinobi. He had learned this all before but something different caught his eye about this. Taking this time instead of reading it, he went down into push up position, one arm behind his back and the other with full weight and balance to concentrate on, reading the book all while doing push ups, using his free arm sporadically to change pages.

He had orders to follow and will be damned if he let that man kill him.

Later that night when Kai felt it was long past midnight, he felt as though he needed a snack. Wiping the continuous sweat from his brow, he gone the directions to the kitchen, finding it not light what he thought it would've been.

Kai pictured a cave like room with a huge black boiling pot with some type of live animal of the sorts boiling within it. No, the room was very unlike what he thought it would look like; modern and _clean_.

Praying this nice kitchen's outer shell isn't better than what lies beneath the layers. He slowly opened the fridge, hoping not to find a severed head or rotting limb. The boy was put at ease when only thing he saw was everyday 'normal' groceries. Feeling silly for thinking of such foolish notions, these people were actually normal!

Probing for something to eat, Kai conclusively sought out for means of consumption for his agitated stomach.

Two pairs of heavy footsteps marched their way side-to-side, heading for the kitchen. A blond haired man with tiresome bags lingering under his eyes yawned loud and obnoxiously. Having coming back from yet another mission after the one in Suna, indeed he was busy guy but once in a while, he would like a little fun in his life. All in all, job well done. He mentally pat his self on the back, looking at his partner for the mission. The wooden puppet kept his eyes glued to his path. They both heard soft rattling coming from the fridge. Automatically thinking, the blond haired male thought it was one of his many other comrades who has came back from their missions and sharing the same hungry fate as they are.

The puppet man thought different, to be honest, he could care less who wanted out food, he himself was starved and required nourishment for his troubles, it is no big deal who else needed food.

The blond turned his heel and spied someone tall digging in the fridge. Their black slick hair nicely braided, draped down their back with ease. The person has slightly developed muscles, judging from the sweaty ones in his back, his shirt hugged lovingly to his skin, the black polished armor covering his arms mostly, a holster hung loosely around his waist but filled with deadly weapons. His pants were loose and some had numerous bands tied around his thigh. His ankle armor looked heavy but the way he had his ankle tucked behind the other in question for what ever he thought, he made them look as light as a feather.

The blond stared for a moment but snapping back into reality, demanding who the unknown person was, the puppet man stepped over to another side of the kitchen, all but familiar with his partner's ways of getting to know unknown people. He shall intervene after Deidara gets the all deserve glare he was getting now from the boy at the fridge.

This glare was deadly, Kai looked deep into the soul of the blond's eyes, the deep bags underneath Kai's eyes showed no mercy, deep aging lines that slitted across his marvelous skin like a knife through rough flesh showed he didn't care if he was to _accidentally_ kill him. His lips went into a hard line, his teeth internally gritting and his eyes opened painfully wide with red blood shot eyes from lack of sleep.

This look when giving from someone else wouldn't even effect the blond in the least, but something about this look reminded him of one of his other associates, Itachi a little, the evilness it carried, the way it pulled you in and if you made one mistake, could chew you up and maybe never spit you out. How his aura screamed 'Dare me' Deidara's stomach painfully lurched and his breathing became slightly ragged, he felt like a child getting his first spankin' with a leather belt with water on it. The pain of it all, his look its self gave him mentally whips in his soul.

Kai giving the blond man the glare of his life made the man for a long time go pale and stand there. He slowly turned his head and continued searching for food. Finding the means for a sandwich he took the supplied out and scattered them across the island table in the middle of the floor. Seeing a puppet man who obviously he think he's seen before look him in the eye. By then Kai's eyes were softer and more sincere, he mentally apologize to the man but Kai was seriously famished and needed something to eat.

The puppet man was appalled ever so slightly of this child's ability to even shut Deidara up, that glare sent even the most bone chilling chills down his spine. Everyone knew of Sakura's offspring child, Kai. But never in this aspect as they seen him so hostile, vicious, and intimidating. This was new and certainly in his condition, Sasori did not wish to disturb the boy while he scrambled to make himself a sandwich. His blond associate slowly recovering and actually remembered the ability to blink, slowly trudged his legs to the fridge and opened it, not making a sound as he stilled when looking for something.

This was no ordinary child. This was definitely an interesting experiment to test his strings to, he would love to control his soul, Kami knows he needs another extension to his collection but now proving to be a worthy opponent.

•••

The night stretched on, the golden silence was too quiet for her sensitive ears, she didn't like to wake up in the middle of the night but she had to. Rolling out her bed she looked back at her sleeping husband.

He was spread eagle all over the bed, entangling his self in the sheets, the blond haired man she has grown to love for many, many years will be leading this country within the matter of hours. That, by it's self is too hard to digest like tough meat. Her black locks swayed over her shoulder as she put her head in her lap, crumbling to the floor as she silently prayed for a beautiful future with their future children, grandchildren, Sakura's safety and Kai's and hopes for all her friends to attend tommorow's inaguration for her husband, Naruto.

Tears unconsciously made their self announced, falling down her face and tickling her sensitive cheeks, giving in, she crouched down more. Feeling her husband's weight of the whole world of her small back for once. Breaking down harshly. Hinata cried.

She cried hard to the point Naruto woke up from a hazy dream. He didn't feel his mate and quickly jumped up, feeling instantly wobbly from the blood rush and heard the sad miserable cry of his beloved wife as she laid on the floor.

"Hinata, what's wrong now?" Naruto sat on the floor behind her, pulling her up and close to him, positioning her on his lap, her legs swung over to the side of him and her head close to his warm chest, she heard his heart beat as she cried harder into him.

Naruto only knowing one thing to do, he comfort her, soothing and telling her no matter the trouble, it will be all right and they will get through it. Hinata calmed down slightly at his words and they sat there for the most of the night, even far after Hinata has died down and went back to sleep, he continued to hug her and listen to her light snores of his wife, protectively loving her wholely.

He couldn't help but let his mind wander to Sakura. Has she been alright? He made sure for his induction into office, they give Sakura one day. Not getting high hopes, he wish to see Sakura's beautiful face tommorow in the crowd as he steps out into the balancy and claim what it rightfully his since the day he was born. He sighed, still rocking his wife in her slumber.

Kissing her forehead and brushing her bangs out her face. He rested his head on hers and within moments slipped into sleep himself.

•••

Read and reveiw. Merry Christmas and Happy New Years to all who Celebrates. Looking forward to my B-day~! I'm a January- New Years Baby!

Guest

Who knows? -Wink, wink- And thank you.

OokamiAkuma2297

It is alright young one, I understand the hardness of logging in. You are not alone. Hopefully Kai isn't late in replying to your request. xD o-o;


End file.
